


Обладание

by MikiVitte



Series: Грешники и святые [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiVitte/pseuds/MikiVitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленького мальчика со сверхъестественными способностями забирают из семьи. Его жизни не позавидует никто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107546) by [Miko no da (Miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko%20no%20da). 
  * Inspired by [Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107546) by [Miko no da (Miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko%20no%20da). 



> Mutti, Mutter – мама  
> Vati, Vater – папа  
> Nein – нет  
> Doktor – врач, доктор  
> Psychiater – психиатр

Холодно. Холодно и темно. И пусто. И одиноко. Где он? Он? Да, он мальчик, он в этом уверен. Где он? Не знает. Кто он? Не уверен. Не помнит. Что произошло?

Так холодно! Слишком холодно, чтобы думать. Его мысли носятся по комнате, отскакивая от стен, отдаваясь эхом на разные голоса. Его ли это мысли? Может быть, они чьи-то ещё. Может быть, здесь есть ещё кто-нибудь. Это было бы неплохо. Не было бы так одиноко.

 _“Mutti? Vati?”_ Имена. Чьи? А, да, его родителей. Он бы хотел увидеть их. Они смогут выгнать холод и темноту, как в тот раз, когда он забрался к ним в постель, убегая от монстра, который живёт в шкафу. Кажется, это было очень давно. Когда это было?

 _“Mutter!”_ Он прислушался изо всех сил.

 _*Бедняжка…*_ Кто это? Женщина, но она не его Mutti. Уходи! Не хочу к тебе, хочу к моей Mutti! _*Бедный малыш. Ужасно… Вот бы забрать его домой. Он выглядит таким хрупким, как будто от любого прикосновения растает, как снежинка…*_

Он заплакал. Он замёрз, расстроился и запутался, эта странная женщина говорила очень громко, почти кричала, а он не понимал больше ни слова, он хотел к Mutti!

_*Сомневаюсь, что он когда-нибудь проснётся. Бедные его родители…*_

_*Если попробовать капельницу и проводить шоковую терапию дважды в день, тогда возможно…*_ Новый голос, на этот раз мужской, заглушил первый, и он снова запутался. _*Но у его родителей нет страховки…такая дыра в семейном бюджете. И их дочь больна аутизмом…*_

Аутизмом? Он уже где-то слышал это слово, единственное, что он понял из того, что сказал этот мужчина. Так говорили о его старшей сестре, Анне-Луизе. А мужчина говорил о нём?

_*Скорее всего, он так и не очнётся. Не с такими повреждениями мозга. Не с этой опухолью…а если и очнётся, то станет овощем. Возможно…*_

Он почувствовал сомнение, как будто мужчина не мог на что-то решиться. Он испытывал внутренний конфликт, вину, жалость и ещё что-то, чего было не понять. Это напугало его ещё больше, и он заплакал громче.

_“Mutti…”_

_*Наверно, так будет лучше. Избавить их от мук ожидания, неоправданной надежды. Поберечь их финансы, пусть потратят их на дочь, на других детей, если они у них ещё будут. У него всё равно не будет нормальной жизни…*_

Его испугали не слова, а то, что он почувствовал за ними. Этот мужчина хотел сделать ему больно, очень больно. Он почувствовал прикосновение к своей руке, и отдёрнул её. Мужчина и женщина охнули, и наконец-то…

-Лукас!

Это Mutti! Он открыл глаза, щурясь от яркого света, и потянулся туда, откуда слышал её голос.

-Mutti! Mutti,я боюсь…

-Лукас, малыш, мальчик мой, ты проснулся! Боже правый, спасибо Тебе! Спасибо за то, что пощадил нашего ребёнка…

Mutti обняла его обеими руками, и он беззастенчиво заплакал в её плечо. За её спиной Vater разговаривал с мужчиной и женщиной, чьи голоса он слышал в темноте. Этот странный мужчина был напряжённым и бледным, он уставился на Лукаса так, будто бы вместо него увидел привидение.

-Чудо, - пробормотал он, вытирая ладонью пот с бровей, - это чудо. Герр Дидрих, Вам очень повезло.

Он протянул руку, чтобы потрогать лоб Лукаса, но тот закричал.

-Nein! Нет, мамочка, не разрешай ему меня трогать! Он собирается убить меня, он хочет меня убить…-зарыдал он в истерике, вцепившись в её блузку, и увидел, как странный мужчина побледнел ещё сильнее.

-Лукас! - резко оборвала его мама, - прекрати. Это Doktor Готтшалк, он хочет тебе помочь. Ты попал в автокатастрофу, малыш, и сильно ударился головой. Ты проспал почти целую неделю, и мы боялись, что ты уже не проснёшься…

Лукас бешено затряс головой:

\- Nein! Я слышал его, он сказал, что это освободит ваши фи..фи..финсы, - он запнулся на незнакомом слове. Ему было неизвестно, что оно означает, но он точно знал, что doktor не желал ему ничего хорошего! Он только что сунул в карман шприц, чтобы никто не заметил…

_*Как он узнал? Боже правый, как мальчик мог об этом узнать?*_

Лукас слышал голос доктора, но его губы не шевелились. Голос странным образом звучал в его голове, как в тот раз, когда слушал радио через наушники, которые дал ему Vater. На лице доктора появилась улыбка – та самая обманчиво-добродушная улыбка, которая моментально вызывает у детей чувство недоверия.

-Лукас, - начал доктор снисходительным и покровительственным тоном, за которым мальчик чувствовал страх, - ты получил серьёзную травму, и видел странные сны, потому что ты всю неделю подсознательно слышал всё, что здесь говорили. Я никогда не сделаю ничего, что может причинить тебе вред…

\- Вы врёте! – Лукас заплакал ещё сильнее. Это несправедливо, это неправильно, доктора должны быть хорошими людьми, они должны помогать, а не врать и пытаться сделать больно, - Уходите! Уйдите, я вас ненавижу! Mutti, Vati, не давайте ему меня трогать! Пожалуйста!

Mutti успокаивающе погладила его по голове, беспомощно глядя на мужа. Он уже видел эти взгляды, его родители переглядывались так, когда не знали, как реагировать на то, что делала Анна-Луиза.

\- Герр Doktor? – мягко спросила она.

Мужчина пожал плечами.

\- Нужно провести ещё несколько тестов, просто чтобы убедиться, что мы не упустили никаких остаточных повреждений. Не вижу смысла и дальше держать его здесь. Возможно, учитывая обстоятельства, - он слегка наклонил голову в их сторону, - будет лучше, если мальчика будет навещать один из моих коллег. Я проверю, кто сейчас свободен.

_*Жуткий ребёнок. Он не должен знать о таких вещах. Он не мог…это противоестественно. Пусть им занимается кто-то другой…*_

Лукас с ненавистью взглянул на доктора. Тот побледнел ещё сильнее, повернулся и быстро вышел из кабинета. Глубоко в его сердце зародился страх. КАК он узнал? Откуда эти голоса? Что с ним не так?

Почему доктор думал о нём с таким страхом и отвращением?

 

Лукас лежал, растянувшись на кровати, закрывая уши в тщетной попытке не подпускать Голоса. Теперь он называл их Голосами. Они были везде, они постоянно звучали у него в ушах. Он слышал их даже во сне. Прошло уже полгода с тех пор, как он пришёл в себя в больнице, и каждый новый день был хуже предыдущего.

Теперь даже мамины объятия не могли его утешить – он не выносил прикосновений.

Прикосновения были ужасны, они усиливали Голоса. А чем громче они становились, тем тише звучал его собственный Голос. Иногда Лукас почти не слышал его, паниковал, и с ним случался Припадок.

Он не любил Припадки. Совсем не любил. Они скручивали его мышцы, глаза от них резало вспышками света, и он переставал видеть. Тогда он падал и не помнил, что происходило дальше. Другие мальчики из детского сада говорили, что он бился, как рыба, а воспитатели из-за этого плакали. Все считали, что это забавно, и смеялись над ним.

Mutti сводила его к другому доктору. Он выписал Лукасу маленькие таблетки, которые нужно было принимать три раза в день каждый день. Его Голос много говорил о длинном слове «и-пи-леп-сиа». Когда он сказал это Mutti, она очень расстроилась. Она следила за тем, чтобы сын принимал эти таблетки и не пропускал ни одной. От них его тошнило и кружилась голова, Голоса становились громче, и Припадки участились. Поэтому Mutti поругалась с доктором, ведь таблетки должны были сократить количество Припадков, а не наоборот.

Наконец, Mutter и Vater перестали заставлять его принимать таблетки. Две недели назад его отправили в школу. Это случилось после того, как Гантер упал с горки и сломал руку. Лукас кричал и плакал, пока Гантера не увезли в больницу. Конечно же, никто не поверил, что он плакал из-за Гантера. И насчёт Голосов ему тоже не поверили.

Сначала, когда он рассказывал Mutti о том, как чужие Голоса заглушали его собственный, она просто улыбалась и говорила что-то о «воображаемых друзьях», но он рассказал ей, что когда Голоса становились громче, у него случались Припадки, и что он боится однажды потерять в Припадке самого себя. Она рассердилась и сказала, что сочинять такие истории плохо и безнравственно, и что он никогда не должен лгать матери. Он расстроился и заплакал – это было несправедливо! Он никогда ничего не сочинял, и уж тем более не врал Mutti. Никогда-никогда! Он был хорошим мальчиком. Но плакал он не только из-за этого. Когда Mutti сердилась, её Голос становился ужасно громким, и ему приходилось убегать, чтобы не исчезнуть.

Сейчас такое случалось каждый раз, когда кто-то расстраивался или сильно радовался. От калейдоскопа чувств Голос человека становился намного громче, чем обычно. Иногда он не понимал, что говорили Голоса – тогда, когда их было слишком много, когда они говорили о том, чего он не понимал, как, например, Голос доктора. Иногда они говорили слова, в которых совершенно отсутствовал смысл, как в фильмах из Америки, которые смотрел Vater.

Ему становилось ещё хуже, если он проводил слишком много времени с одним человеком. Даже если сначала Голос человека был тихим, со временем он становился всё громче и громче. Он заглушал все остальные Голоса, а потом и Голос Лукаса, поэтому ему приходилось убегать, или защищаться с помощью Припадка. А если его касались…

Единственным человеком, с которым Лукас мог проводить больше времени, была его сестра, Анна-Луиза. Когда она разговаривала, её Голос был таким же громким, как у всех остальных, но она почти не разговаривала. Почти всегда её Голос напоминал тихое бормотание, как будто бы она, стоя у окна и, как обычно размахивая руками, разговаривала сама с собой.

Лукас зарылся лицом в подушку и забрался на кровать с ногами. Если бы Mutti это увидела, она бы сильно разозлилась, но ему было наплевать. Она и так постоянно злилась на него за то, в чём он был не виноват. Прямо сейчас они с отцом ругались на первом этаже, и хотя он не мог их слышать, он слышал их Голоса. Родители говорили о нём.

Mutti хотела, чтобы он вернулся в Nervenheilanstalt, место, куда отправляли всех сумасшедших. Странный doctor, которого Mutti называла psychiater, задал ему много чудных вопросов, например, заставляли ли Голоса что-нибудь делать, или видел ли он чего-то, чего не было на самом деле. Лукас постоянно плакал, потому что Голоса людей, живших в этом месте были пугающими и он чувствовал себя очень странно. Psychiater сказал ещё одно длиннющее слово – «скит-со-фре-нья» - и Mutti расстроилась ещё сильнее. Из-за всех ужасов, пробравшихся к нему в голову, Лукас забился в Припадке прямо в кабинете.

Psychiater прописал ему ещё БОЛЬШЕ маленьких таблеток, на этот раз других. От них он становился очень вялым, и Голоса снова становились громче, потому что у него не было сил уходить, чтобы не находиться рядом с одним и тем же человеком слишком долго.

Mutti и Vater ругались именно из-за этого. Vater хотел пригласить священника, чтобы он сделал что-то, что называлось «эк-зор-цизм», и это сильно расстраивало Mutti. Лукас с обидой подумал, что никогда не будет говорить странные длинные слова, когда вырастет, потому что из-за них люди всегда расстраиваются. Лукас подальше забрался в подушки, изо всех сил мысленно умоляя родителей перестать ругаться. Их Голоса становились всё громче и громче, и если они не перестанут кричать, у него случится Припадок.

Когда он почувствовал, как мышцы сводит первой волной наступающего Припадка, родительскую ссору прервал звонок в дверь. Лукас поднял голову из подушек и прислушался. Он услышал тяжёлые шаги отца, звук открывающейся двери, тихий разговор. Лукас нахмурился. Он слышал голос незнакомца, но он не слышал его Голос, и это было очень странно. Сгорая от любопытства, он на цыпочках прокрался к лестнице и выглянул в холл из-за перил.

В дверях стояли двое мужчин, одетые в тёмные костюмы, похожие на воскресный костюм отца, в руках у каждого было по кожаному портфелю, похожему на тот, с которым отец ходил на работу. Один из них протянул отцу какие-то бумаги. Он начал читать их вместе с Mutti, которая выглядывала из-за его плеча. Но как бы Лукас ни пытался, он не мог услышать их Голоса.

Мужчина, который всё это время молчал, поднял глаза и посмотрел прямо на него. Лукас сразу же нырнул за балюстраду, но поздно. Его уже заметили. Мужчина повернулся к отцу и сказал:

\- Покажите нам мальчика. Тогда станет понятно, сможем ли мы ему помочь.

Помочь ему? Это снова доктора или психиатры? Они снова дадут ему таблетки, от которых станет только хуже, и Голоса станут громче? Он снова заглянул за угол.

\- Лукас! – позвал Vater, - Лукас, я тебя вижу. Спускайся.

Лукас послушно спустился по лестнице и встал за мамой, наполовину спрятавшись за её юбками. Он сунул в рот большой палец – привычка, от которой Vater тщетно пытался его отучить – и стал зачарованно разглядывать пришедших.

Тот мужчина, который видел, как он подглядывал, присел, чтобы оказаться с ним на одном уровне. Лукас обхватил себя руками. Обычно если взрослые так делали, они говорили с ним или по-детски, или покровительственно, как будто он был щенком, который только что правильно выполнил команду. Но этот мужчина его удивил. Он ничего не сказал.

Точнее, он ничего не сказал вслух. Его Голос спросил: _*Лукас, ты слышишь меня?*_

Лукас уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Иногда Голоса говорили о нём, но они никогда не говорили _С ним. Показалось,_ \- подумал он, но мужчина еле заметно кивнул.

_*Не показалось, Лукас. Я говорю с тобой. Если хочешь, можешь ответить мне тем же способом.*_

Лукас не хотел. Этот человек был самым странным из всех, и ему не нравилось то, что он чувствовал, когда он разговаривал с ним своим Голосом. Но когда его Голос молчал, Лукас совершенно ничего не чувствовал, и это было ещё более странным.

\- Вы мне не нравитесь, - сказал он вслух, и прижался к маминому бедру. Мужчина усмехнулся.

\- Всё хорошо, Лукас, - сказал он, на этот раз своим обычным голосом, - для того, чтобы помочь тебе, я и не должен тебе нравиться. Но знаешь, я могу прогнать Голоса.

Он сказал это так, как Лукас всегда себе представлял – с заглавной буквы. Мальчик подозрительно прищурился.

\- Как?

 _*Вот так*_ , - сказал Голос второго мужчины – и вдруг все Голоса исчезли. Абсолютно все. Мамы, папы, Анны-Луизы – и абсолютно все голоса, которые проникали снаружи. Лукас ахнул и потерял равновесие, ударившись коленями о паркет и не сводя с мужчины глаз.

\- Как… - начал он, но в этот самый момент Голоса вернулись так же неожиданно, как и пропали. Лукасу пришлось сдерживать начинающийся Припадок. Он не хотел отключиться, он был так близок к тому, чтобы узнать, как прогнать Голоса!

\- Лукас! – воскликнула Mutti, но он не обратил на неё внимания. Всё его внимание было приковано к Странным Людям, так он их назвал, и у него не было времени выслушивать её нравоучения.

Мужчина поднялся с корточек.

\- Герр Дидрих, я думаю, мы всё же сможем помочь мальчику. Но это длительная и интенсивная программа. Она может длиться годы, и, до тех пор, пока мы не увидим улучшения, ему нельзя будет с кем-либо общаться. Существует даже небольшой риск смерти во время реабилитации.

\- Должен быть другой способ, - сказал Vater, но Лукас слышал, что сказал его Голос: _*Заберите этого ненормального ребёнка, и ради всего святого, не возвращайте. С меня довольно.*_

Лукас снова заплакал, ведь раньше Голос отца был полон любви, но не теперь.

\- Вы не можете забрать моего малыша! – сказала Mutti, и её Голос вторил ей: _*Только не Лукаса, не моего малыша Лукаса!*_ \- говорил он с грустью. _*Вы не можете забрать у меня моего мальчика…*_

Но тут, впервые за всё время, Лукас услышал её второй Голос, более тихий. Лукас понятия не имел, что у людей может быть два Голоса. Но то, что говорил второй Голос, совсем не походило на первый.

_*Сначала Анна-Луиза, теперь Лукас, - говорил он, - я не виновата! Со мной всё в порядке, это у него дурное семя, что бы он ни говорил! Я была хорошей христианкой, матерью и женой, растила своих детей с любовью и заботой, я не виновата!*_

_*Теперь ты понимаешь*_ , - сказал Голос первого мужчины, - _*что люди лгут себе даже больше, чем друг другу*_

Лукас посмотрел на него. По его щекам текли большие слёзы, и он понимал. Mutti говорила ему, что врут только плохие и злые люди, а хорошие мальчики должны всегда говорить только правду. Но правда была в том, что врут все. Каждый. И иногда ложь даже была правдивой. Он знал, что его родители любят его, точно знал. Но им было слишком больно, они были слишком сильно рассержены, чтобы любовь слышалась в их Голосах, и чем дольше он был с ними, тем хуже им становилось. В конце концов, их любовь могла исчезнуть совсем, осталось бы только раздражение.

Лишь бы он выжил. Лишь бы Голоса не свели его с ума и он не оказался в психлечебнице, среди сумасшедших с их пугающими Голосами. Эти люди сказали, что они могут прогнать Голоса. И они не лгали, по крайней мере, об этом. Он может умереть – но разве не хуже жить с мамой и папой, зная, что они его ненавидят, или с сумасшедшими?

\- Я хочу пойти, - сказал он. – Я хочу уйти с ними, Mutter. Они могут мне помочь. Пожалуйста? Родители спорили и плакали, потом снова спорили, но и Лукас, и Странные Люди знали, что всё уже решено. Они ничего не говорили своими Голосами, и он был этому рад. Он смотрел в пол, медленно покачиваясь вперёд-назад, и старался не слушать те противоречивые вещи, которые говорили его родители и их Голоса.

В конце концов, они согласились. Странные люди дали его родителям подписать какие-то бумаги, а затем позвали Лукаса за собой и пошли к выходу. Сейчас, в момент истины, Лукас остановился.

\- Подождите, - сказал он, и они обернулись. – А как же мои вещи?

\- Они тебе не понадобятся, - сказал первый. – С этого момента институт будет обеспечивать тебя всем, что тебе понадобится.

Не брать одежду? И мишку? Немыслимо. Но Голос сказал: _*Эти вещи тебе не понадобятся. Ты хочешь был маленьким мальчиком, который слышит Голоса, или взрослым мужчиной, который их контролирует?*_

 _Я хочу быть взрослым мужчиной_ , решил Лукас. _Но…_

\- Можно я хотя бы попрощаюсь с Анной-Луизой?

Странные Люди переглянулись, и Лукас решил, что они советуются своими Голосами, но как он ни старался, он не мог их услышать. Наконец, первый мужчина кивнул.

\- Быстро, - сказал он.

Лукас взбежал по лестнице к комнате своей сестры. Комната была заперта снаружи, чтобы она не вышла и не забрела куда-нибудь. Каждый раз, когда Анну-Луизу оставляли без присмотра, она приходила к берегу речушки посмотреть на воду, бормоча и размахивая руками. Mutter и Vater боялись, что она когда-нибудь туда свалится, и запирали её в комнате «для её же блага». Лукас всегда считал, что несправедливо – Анна-Луиза никогда не проказничала, чтобы запирать её в комнате, и она была так счастлива, когда смотрела на воду. Иногда он открывал дверь и присматривал за ней, чтобы ничего не произошло.

Он повернул ключ и проскользнул в комнату. Анна-Луиза стояла у окна, покачивалась туда-сюда и напевала свою немелодичную песенку. Лукас подёргал её за рукав.

\- Анна-Луиза, - прошептал он. Он почему-то всегда разговаривал с ней шёпотом. Почему-то это казалось правильным. – Анна-Луиза, я ухожу. Меня забирают, и я, наверно, никогда не вернусь. Анна-Луиза покачивалась, бормоча себе под нос, и не обращала на него внимания, как и всегда. Но её Голос тоже бормотал что-то непонятное, хоть и очень тихо. Может, это была реакция на его слова, а может, и нет. Лукас решил, что всё-таки, это благодаря ему. Он подошёл поближе и бережно обнял её, а затем вернулся в холл. Он специально не стал закрывать дверь, чтобы она смогла в последний раз сходить к речушке.

Странные Люди спокойно ждали его у дверей. Mutti засуетилась, когда он пришёл, полезла к нему с объятиями, а Vater даже опустился на колени и потрепал по волосам, но Лукас уже отделил себя от них. Они просто врут, думал он. Это всё напоказ, потому что так надо. Они ведут себя так, как бы вели себя хорошие мать и отец, которые будут скучать по сыну. Может, они даже будут немножко по мне скучать. Но они рады, что я ухожу. Я им больше не нужен. А потом он подумал, всё будет хорошо. Я научусь прогонять Голоса, стану большим и сильным. Когда-нибудь мы встретимся, и им станет стыдно за то, что не любили меня раньше, но будет поздно.

 _*Правильно, Лукас,*_ \- сказал первый мужчина, - _*Ты будешь очень сильным, и многие захотят добиться твоей любви. Тебе ужасно повезло, что мы тебя нашли.*_

Лукас кивнул, и пошёл за ними к их большой чёрной машине. Он не оборачивался, хотя Mutti кричала ему вслед, чтобы он берёг себя и не забывал её. Он изо всех сил сдерживал слёзы, когда садился в машину и тянулся за ремнём безопасности. Слёзы для маленьких, а он теперь взрослый. Больше никаких слёз, а скоро не будет и Голосов.

И даже если Голоса этих людей скажут ему сделать что-то ужасное, это неважно. Если они научат его контролировать Голоса, ничего больше не важно. Он сделает всё, всё, что возможно, чтобы снова стать нормальным.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 футов 1 дюйм ~ 185,5 см

Лукас хмурился в зеркало, вытирая последние капли воды с порозовевшего плеча. Он ОПЯТЬ умудрился сгореть. Теперь он выглядел как клоун, с ярко-рыжими волосами и кожей отвратительно розового оттенка. Летом, как бы он ни поливался кремами от загара и не прятался от солнца, во время полевых тренировок он всегда сгорал. Что ещё хуже, летом его кожа становилась пёстрой от веснушек, которые выглядывали тёмными крапинками из-под солнечных ожогов.  
Он протяжно вздохнул и подумал, что можно попросить парочку микрокинетиков поколдовать над его организмом, чтобы глупое тело загорало, а не сгорало. Конечно, если инструкторы узнают об этом, будет скандал, но игра стоит свеч…  
\- Тебя поймают, - сказал глубокий тенор у него из-за спины. В отражении Лукас увидел, как в душевую зашёл Брэд, один из старших воспитанников комплекса, - и тебе точно не понравится то, что они с тобой сделают.

Отражение Лукаса состроило рожу, но Брэд только вздохнул. Если бы это сказал любой другой, Лукас не обратил бы на него внимания и попробовал осуществить свою задумку, но Брэд видел всё наперёд, и если Брэд сказал, что его поймают – значит, его поймают.  
Здесь был всего 31 ребёнок – от новеньких, которым было по семь, до выпускников Брэда и Джованни, которым было почти по девятнадцать. Мальчиков было больше, понятно почему – их учили вести бой и выполнять военные задания, а девочки для этого не подходили. Все четыре воспитанницы комплекса были жёсткими как гвозди пацанками, и отличались от мальчишек только не до конца сформировавшейся фигурой. И у каждого из них, даже у малыша Жана-Пьера, были сверхъестественные способности.

За первый год, проведённый в Институте, Лукас узнал, что Голоса не были плодом его воображения или симптомами шизофрении, как говорили психиатры. Он был телепатом, человеком, который мог слышать мысли и чувства других людей, забираться к ним в голову и даже заменять их мысли на те, которые были нужны ему. Его Дар был чрезвычайно сильным, и контролировать свои способности было ужасно сложно.   
К восьмому году в Институте он понял кое-что ещё. Странные Люди солгали ему, как и все остальные. Они не могли полностью заглушить Голоса. Нужно отдать им должное, они думали, что могут – но не могли. По мере того как он взрослел, несмотря на все тренировки, Голоса становились всё громче. Голоса просачивались даже через самые тяжёлые и мощные щиты. Сейчас он мог приглушить их настолько, чтобы с лёгкостью их игнорировать. Большинство Голосов, которые беспокоили его после аварии, теперь стали чем-то вроде постоянного фонового шума, и ему не стоило труда блокировать их. Припадки прекратились после первого же месяца пребывания здесь.  
Но он всё же не мог блокировать громкие Голоса. Они просачивались через его щиты, когда кто-то сильно страдал или испытывал бурные эмоции. Иногда его полностью захватывали чужие чувства, особенно если человек, испытывающий их, сам обладал телепатическими способностями. Лукас всё ещё не мог долгое время находиться рядом с одним и тем же человеком, хотя сейчас его пределом были дни и даже недели, а не минуты и часы, как раньше, и этот предел постоянно увеличивался. Ему приходилось быть чрезвычайно осторожным, чтобы не позволять никому прикасатся к нему напрямую. Однажды, когда другой телепат коснулся его, инструкторам понадобилось три часа, чтобы пробудить их обоих. Было довольно неловко ощущать, как в тебя втолкнули целую душу другого человека.  
Лукас знал, что он был сильнее любого телепата, которого когда-либо здесь обучали, потому что инструкторы говорили об этом, но их щиты были недостаточно прочными, чтобы скрыть от него любую информацию, если он действительно хотел её узнать. Они боялись, что скоро не смогут контролировать его, сдерживать его силу.

Ни для кого не было секретом, что им промывают мозги - Институту нужны были послушные воспитанники. Но это никого не волновало, потому что все знали: они были нужны Институту, который помог им сохранить себя, научил их контролировать свои способности и при этом оставаться в своём уме. Промывание было эффективным. Лукасу было пять, почти шесть, когда его привезли в этот комплекс в Швейцарских Альпах, и он был очень смышлёным мальчиком. Но он совершенно забыл свою фамилию, то, как выглядели его родители, как звучали их голоса. И так было со всеми. Никто не помнил свою семью и свою жизнь до переезда в комплекс. И имена им оставили только для того, чтобы как-то к ним обращаться.  
Но и это никого не волновало. Если у кого-то и остались воспоминания о своей семье, как у Лукаса, они были совсем не приятными. Он помнил только страх, настороженность и ужас родителей, чей ребёнок был Не-нормальным во всех смыслах этого слова. Родители Лукаса были не единственными, кто хотел позвать на помощь священника. Судя по воспоминаниям одного из телекинетиков, ему ОЧЕНЬ повезло, что его забрали из дома до того как Vater позвал домой экзорциста. Институт не взял их под опеку, родители и опекуны просто бросили своих детей, поэтому они заменили друг другу семью.  
Брэд всё ещё с ухмылкой наблюдал за ним, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к стене.  
\- Долго ещё будешь прихорашиваться? - протянул он, намекая на то, что Лукас слишком долго торчит у зеркала.  
Лукас показал ему язык. Парни дружили с тех пор как старший прибыл в Институт. И несмотря на разницу больше чем в пять лет, они сблизились настолько, насколько Лукас смог кого-либо подпустить. Основным Даром Брэда была способность предвидеть изменения в ближайшем будущем, ещё у него была слабая способность к телепатии, но что более важно, у него был настолько мощный ментальный барьер, что Лукас никакими силами не мог проникнуть за него. Он слышал мысли старшего только тогда, когда он намеренно опускал щиты, и Лукаса это полностью устраивало. Для него это значило, что он мог проводить с другом столько времени, сколько захочет, без риска застрять в его мыслях.  
Брэд немного опустил щиты. _*Сколько бы ты ни пялился на свои мышцы, они не увеличатся за день, знаешь ли,*_ \- спроецировал он щекотную от смеха мысль. Лукас закатил глаза.

\- Я знаю, придурок, - ответил он по-английски. Здесь все говорили по-английски, потому что на этом языке велись занятия, но им можно было говорить и на родных языках. Инструкторы даже поощряли это - никогда не знаешь, когда может пригодиться знание иностранного языка. Лукас гордился тем, что спустя несколько лет, проведённых в комплексе, он говорил по-английски практически без акцента. - Я вот стою и думаю, как же мне повезло, что моё лицо невозможно спутать с задницей, в отличие от твоего.  
Брэд рассмеялся, а Лукас ответил его отражению улыбкой. На самом деле, Лукас считал его очень красивым, и не только благодаря более развитым мышцам. Американец закончил расти, достигнув 6,1 футов, раздался в плечах и за последние несколько лет заметно окреп. Он всегда был стройным, и, видимо, останется таким навсегда, но это была стройность туго скрученной бечёвки, остро заточенного боевого клинка. Его густые чёрные волосы были острижены коротким военным ёжиком, как и у остальных мальчишек, но они всё равно казались мягкими, как шёлк. У него было острое угловатое лицо, и оно казалось суровым, как сказали бы некоторые, и были бы правы. Но даже очки не могли скрыть огонь и бушующую страсть в его карих глазах, и Лукас знал, что однажды он станет очень сильным. И тогда Лукас, его лучший друг, будет стоять рядом с ним и посмеиваться над беспомощными Нормальными, которые им в подмётки не годятся.  
Лукас же был костлявым тринадцатилетним подростком в самом разгаре полового созревания. Его конечности были слишком длинными и мешались ему, он постоянно обо что-то спотыкался, во что-то врезался и что-то опрокидывал. Весь в веснушках, с морковно-рыжими волосами, он выглядел как чучело. Брэд вечно говорил ему, что со временем он догонит свои конечности, но терпение никогда не было сильной стороной Лукаса. Его внешность спасали лишь глаза, настолько зелёные, что один ирландский студент пошутил, что он, должно быть, лепрекон.  
\- Лукас… - Брэд вдруг стал торжественно-серьёзным, и Лукас нахмурился. Он по привычке потянулся к разуму друга, чтобы выяснить, что его беспокоит, но наткнулся на его щиты. Он помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение, и сконцентрировался на том, что Брэд говорил вслух.

\- Лукас, меня отсылают.  
Лукас моргнул.  
\- Отсылают? Куда отсылают?  
Брэд пожал поечами.  
\- Наверно, обратно в Америку. Меня отправляют в поле, то есть, на задание. Моё обучение здесь закончилось.  
Лукас оцепенел. Все, конечно, знали, что это скоро случится - никто не оставался в Институте после девятнадцатого дня Рождения, только те, кто становился инструктором. Но…почему-то он не был к этому готов. Выпуск Брэда означал, что они не увидятся ещё минимум пять лет, пока не выпустится Лукас. Брэд оттолкнулся от стены и подошел к Лукасу, положил руки ему на плечи и крепко сжал их, глядя другу в лицо через отражение.  
\- Не забывай меня, Лукас, - резко сказал он, и Лукас был поражён тем, сколько чувств старший вложил в эти слова. Обычно Брэд скрывал свои эмоции, и невозможно было сказать, что он чувствовал и о чём думал, - Не позволяй им зачистить воспоминания обо мне и о нашей дружбе. Ты знаешь, они попытаются. Они хотят, чтобы мы были верными только им, потому что иначе мы можем объединиться против Института.  
Лукас кивнул. Все это знали. Когда пытаешься контролировать настолько сильную группу людей, нельзя допускать и малейшего риска, иначе будет бунт. 

 - Я обещаю, Брэд, - поклялся он от всего сердца. Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, и наконец Брэд сказал то, что могло показаться странным любому, кто мог их слушать.  
\- Дождь идёт, - сказал он как бы между прочим. Это звучало глупо. Ни один из них ещё не выходил на улицу, а в комплексе не было окон, как бы он узнал, что идёт дождь?  
Но эта фраза не была бессмысленной. На самом деле это была их тайная кодовая фраза, с помощью которой Брэд просил его открыть между ними особый ментальный канал, такой глубокий и защищённый, что инструкторы даже не подозревали о его существовании, а уж тем более не могли его прослушивать. Насколько было известно Лукасу, он был единственным студентом, способным на такое.

Он открыл канал, защищая его самыми прочными и тяжёлыми щитами, чтобы ни одна шальная мысль не просочилась сквозь них и не привлекла внимание инструкторов. Брэд развернул его лицом к себе и наклонился так, что теперь они соприкасались лбами. Это ещё больше усиливало связь, и Лукас даже мог чувствовать мысли за невероятно мощным щитом старшего.  
_*Я никогда никому этого не говорил, но тебе расскажу, потому что верю, что ты меня не предашь,*_ \- сказал Брэд, не издав ни звука. Глаза Лукаса удивлённо округлились, но он больше ничем не выдал себя перед вездесущими скрытыми камерами. _*Они не смогли промыть мне мозги, Лукас. Я всё ещё помню свою семью, всё, что было до Института*_  
Лукас судорожно вдохнул и попытался успокоить пульс, как их учили на уроках боевого искусства. _*Как?*_ \- изумлённо спросил он. Никто не мог избежать чистки памяти.

Инструкторы-телепаты тщательно контролировали процесс и усиливали воздействие, если обычная программа не работала. Если только…  
Брэд кивнул, услышав его мысль. _*Точно. Я был слишком взрослым для этого, когда попал сюда, но чистка бы сработала, если бы не мои щиты. Если даже ты не можешь проникнуть за них, то они тем более не смогли. Я просто показал им то, что они хотели увидеть. Они думают, что полностью контролируют меня, как послушную марионетку в военной форме. Но однажды я уйду у них из-под контроля и буду пользоваться своим Даром, как сам того хочу*_

Он замолк, пристально глядя Лукасу в глаза, и потянулся своим разумом к его, ища понимания.  
Лукас понял его правильно. Даже если Брэду удалось избежать промывки мозгов, он всё ещё был зависим от Института. Отсюда выпустилось уже несколько поколений Одарённых детей, и все они были верны Институту до самого конца. Если бы Брэд взбунтовался и попытался противостоять Институту в одиночку, его бы выследили и безжалостно расправились с ним, и никакой Дар бы его не спас.  
Брэд снова кивнул. _*Точно. В одиночку мне не справиться. Но Лукас..тебя они тоже не могут контролировать полностью, ты понимаешь это? Знаю, ты почти не помнишь свою жизнь до того как тебя забрали, но тебе было всего пять, по-другому и быть не может. Но ты слишком силён для них. Им ни за что не проникнуть в дальние уголки твоего разума, если ты не захочешь их пускать. НЕ ПОЗВОЛЯЙ ИМ ДЕЛАТЬ ЭТОГО. Не пускай их, прячься, как и я, и когда ты выпустишься, я смогу найти тебя. Вместе мы сможем противостоять им, будем прикрывать друг другу спину, я точно знаю, что у нас получится. У меня было Видение, что мы сможем, если будем действовать вместе. Если ты не позволишь им себя контролировать*_

Сердце Лукаса билось так сильно и быстро, что грозило проломить рёбра, но он не мог успокоить пульс. Слова Брэда взволновали его, но за ними он почувствовал нечто, куда больше возбуждающее его интерес. За какофонией чувств он ощущал как голод, сильный, не похожий ни на что, что он испытывал до этого, передаётся ему от старшего. _*Я им не дамся, Брэд. Я не забуду тебя и уж точно не выдам*_  
Золотистые глаза Брэда засияли от удовольствия. _*Жди меня, и я приду, обещаю*_  
Вдруг он сделал то, от чего голова стала совершенно пустой и лёгкой - он наклонился и запечатал рот Лукаса поцелуем, завладевая его языком и губами, смешивая их слюну, прямо как Свен целовал Ингрид, не замечая ничего вокруг. Лукас задрожал от охватившей их страсти, кончики пальцев и лопатки покалывало от удовольствия, и он наконец нашёл в себе смелость ответить на поцелуй, как Брэд отстранился, его лицо снова стало непроницаемым, и он прервал соединявшую их ментальную связь.  
-Не забудь, - бросил он и направился к выходу. У дверей он остановился и обернулся через плечо, - И если ты не перестанешь витать в облаках и не поторопишься, опоздаешь на занятие.

Он ушёл, и Лукас знал, что ещё долго не увидит своего друга. Он думал о том, почему Брэд поцеловал его так, как обычно парень целует девушку. Он никогда не слышал о том, что парни тоже могут целоваться.  
А ещё он много думал о последней мысли Брэда до того как тот спрятался за своими щитами, такой тихой, что непонятно было, была ли это его мысль или это у Лукаса разыгралось воображение. _*Я люблю тебя*_ \- тихим шёпотом. Так обычно говорили друг другу Голоса Свена и Ингрид. Лукас старался поменьше торчать рядом с двойняшками, потому что их любовь была настолько разрушительной, что инструкторам приходилось следить за ними, чтобы избежать инцеста. Его чувства были иными, без намёка на слащавость, они заставляли его трепетать всем нутром, как и во время поцелуя, и мечтать о том чтобы поскорее вырасти и выпуститься, чтобы больше не расставаться с Брэдом.  
Вдруг он вспомнил последние слова Брэда и понял, что таращится в одну точку уже пять минут кряду. Успеть на занятие получится только если побежать прямо сейчас! Он кинулся к двери в одном полотенце и побежал к мужскому общежитию, где его ждали униформа и учебники.  
_Дождись МЕНЯ, Брэд,_ подумал Лукас, убедившись, что спрятал эту мысль так далеко, что никакой инструктор не подслушает. _Я буду с тобой, когда буду нужен тебе больше всего, обещаю._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 ярдов = 91,44 метра

Лукас держал в руках полуавтоматический пистолет, привыкая к его весу. Стендовая стрельба была его любимым уроком. Он любил оружие, любил чувствовать его вес и металлическую прохладу, пистолет был как продолжение его руки. Лукас был отличным стрелком, возможно, даже лучшим в Институте на тот момент, и преподаватели по стрельбе уже просили ЕГО пристрелять их оружие.  
Он тщательно проверил ствол, чтобы убедиться, что тот пуст, просунул палец в магазин, проверяя, есть ли там патроны. Разумеется, инструктора дважды проверяли оружие, прежде чем отдавать его воспитанникам, но в магазине мог оказаться забытый кем-то холостой, или даже боевой патрон. Если это была твоя пушка и об этом прознали инструктора – скрести тебе зубной щёткой пол в вестибюле.  
Убедившись, что пистолет безопасен, Лукас начал протирать от масла ствол и подвижные детали специальной белой тряпочкой. Воспитанники должны уметь ухаживать за своим оружием и устранять любые неполадки. С пистолетами-пулемётами и другим автоматическим оружием, конечно, было сложнее, но каждый вид оружия заслуживал одинаковой заботы и внимания.  
Закончив с проверкой, Лукас зарядил пистолет. Всего тридцать пуль, и если этого не хватает в перестрелке – ты попал, нужно было брать пушку посущественнее. Сегодня они тренировались в стрельбе на бегу, а инструкторы, сидевшие по сторонам учебной площадки, пытались попасть в них красящими пулями. Их цели стояли более чем в ста ярдах от площадки – реалистичные модели полицейских, военных и даже гражданских. От удара пули они опрокидываются назад, а ты получаешь два балла за каждого «убитого», кому попал в голову или в сердце, и один балл за несмертельное попадание. Баллы снимаются за попадание в «гражданских» и если тебя подстрелил инструктор, в зависимости от того, куда он попал.  
Через два человека очередь дойдёт до Лукаса. Он ждал знака, переминаясь с носка на пятку, чтобы не потерять настрой. Все только что вернулись с тренировки выносливости, бега с препятствиями, и Лукас был более чем готов. Он самодовольно усмехался – сегодня он показал своё лучшее время за весь курс, пробежав на целых три минуты быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Наконец-то его несуразная комплекция оказалась хоть чем-то полезной.  
Лукас смотрел, как Ксиа Лонг, телепорт из Гонконга, проходит полосу. Во время этого упражнения им разрешалось пользоваться своими Дарами – тренировка была рассчитана на совместное использование физических и ментальных способностей. Для телепата вроде Лукаса это не делало погоды, но у телекинетиков и телепортов было серьёзное преимущество. Ксиа так легко управляла своим даром, что уворачивалась от красящих пуль, просто ИСЧЕЗАЯ в тот момент, как они должны были её задеть. Долю секунды спустя она появлялась на том же месте, поражала пару целей, и снова исчезала до того, как её успевали взять на мушку.  
Она показала очень хорошее время и поразила около 80% нужных целей, только дважды попав в «гражданских». Один из её лучших результатов.  
После неё бежал Ричард, мальчик с кожей цвета эбенового дерева, родом откуда-то из глубинки Бельгийского Конго. Конечно, имя «Ричард» было ненастоящим, потому что никто кроме него не мог воспроизвести странное сочетание щелчков, свиста и гортанных смычек, составляющих его настоящее имя, и он просто выбрал то, что легче произнести. Ричард был микрокинетиком, и его способности сейчас были бесполезны.  
Он пробежал намного медленнее Ксии и словил несколько пуль, да и целей он поразил намного меньше. Но Ричарду всего одиннадцать, а в комплекс его привезли только два года назад. Со временем у него будет получаться лучше.  
Подошла очередь Лукаса, и он бросился на старт. Как бы сильно он ни любил стрелять, это упражнение ему совсем не нравилось. Как бы он ни петлял, как бы ни уклонялся и ни изворачивался, казалось, что инструктора попадают в него с каждым новым, мать его, выстрелом! Да, он сбивал все цели и никогда не попадал в «гражданских»…но его результаты всё равно оставались плачевными. В прошлый раз Декан, главный инструктор по учебной стрельбе, сказал Лукасу, что если его результат не улучшится хотя бы на 10 процентов, то его понизят на уровень. Вот засада!  
Начался обратный отсчёт, Лукас поудобнее перехватил пистолет. На «старт» он мгновенно метнулся на площадку, оставляя глубокие отпечатки следов в утоптанном песке. Одна его часть полностью сконцентрировалась на прицеле и спусковом крючке, и он с удовольствием отметил, что в этот раз он, как обычно, получит отличный балл за стрельбу. Остальное внимание было обращено на мысли инструкторов, чтобы почувствовать, куда они собираются стрелять и вовремя увернуться от пуль.  
Он и раньше пользовался этой тактикой, и в этот раз она приносила не больше пользы, чем всегда. Он громко выругался, когда одна за другой в него попали три пули, едва не поразив область сердца, что вело к дисквалификации.  
В рыжую голову Лукаса ударила дурь, и он перестал предугадывать ход мыслей инструкторов. Вместо этого он решил САМ пойти в атаку. В конце концов, он имел право использовать свои способности! Дар Лукаса позволял ему манипулировать человеческим разумом. Поэтому он слегка изменил их восприятие реальности, так что они  не могли понять, где он находится.  
Вокруг него вовсю свистели красящие пули, и каждый раз они пролетали мимо. Остаток дистанции Лукас пробежал, хохоча от восторга и не получив больше ни одного «ранения». Отличный результат по меткости, практически идеальный по уклонению. На финише, немного переведя дыхание, он подошёл к Декану, чтобы сообщить ему о результатах.  
Декан неверяще уставился на него и рявкнул: - Какого хера ты только что сделал?.  
Лукас пожал плечами: 

\- Я просто убедил их, что я был там, где меня не было, - дерзко ответил он, - Или что меня не было там, где я был.  - Выбирайте, что больше нравится. 

Главный инструктор подошёл к нему, чтобы посчитать на его форме количество ярко-красных следов, символизирующих огнестрельные ранения. Их было всего три.  
\- Ты можешь это повторить? - спросил он, смерив Лукаса оценивающим взглядом.  
Лукас на мгновение сконцентрировался, мысленно убедив Декана, что неподвижно стоит прямо перед ним. Затем он метнулся за его спину и похлопал его по плечу, одновременно прекратив убеждение. Декан  резко обернулся, и увидел смеющегося Лукаса.  
\- Я не видел, как ты двигался, - ошарашено выдохнул грузный мужчина. – Филипп! Какое у него время? – рявкнул он инструктору с секундомером.  
\- На 2,4 секунды больше, чем обычно, шеф, - ответил бразильский ясновидящий. – Если бы не секундомер, я бы в это сам не поверил. Клянусь, мне показалось, что он двигался в два раза быстрее, чем обычно.  
Лукас был ошарашен. Он всего лишь хотел запутать двух стрелявших в него инструкторов, но по восхищённым лицам других воспитанников он понял, что сделал нечто гораздо большее. На некоторое время эта новость заняла все его мысли. Возможностей использования этого умения было немерено, оставалось только потренироваться. Если люди не видят, когда и откуда он появляется, они не смогут подстрелить его.  
\- Щиты были подняты? – спросил Декан у стрелявших инструкторов. Оба кивнули, и он повернулся к Лукасу. 

– Ну, парень, кажется, мы недооценили твои способности. Он похлопал Лукаса по плечу, что для него было высшей похвалой. Тот залился краской от удовольствия. – И как всегда, идеальная меткость. Отличная работа. Ты повысил свой уровень, на следующее занятие придёшь с продвинутой группой, понял?  
Лукас закивал, его глаза сияли. Ему было всего четырнадцать, обычно в продвинутую группу переводят только через два года. И всё же, институтские инструктора не соблюдали всех формальностей. Его статус среди остальных значительно повысится…  
\- А пока, - продолжил Декан, по его глазам было понятно, что он видит радость Лукаса, - тебе нужно научиться пользоваться твоей новой способностью. Иди приведи в порядок свой пистолет, а потом быстро к инструктору Эммануэлю. Пошёл! – он подтолкнул Лукаса по направлению к оружейному складу.  
Лукас припустил в оружейную, ему казалось, что он даже не касается земли. Эммануэлем звали инструктора для продвинутых телепатов, он был лучшим из лучших. До этого Лукас тренировался в группе с другими телепатами Института, потому что дополнительные личные занятия могли посещать только старшие. Попал сразу в два продвинутых класса за один день! Брэд бы им гордился.  
Эта мысль немного его отрезвила. Брэда не было уже полгода, и Лукас сильно по нему соскучился. Он больше ни с кем не сблизился, он просто НЕ МОГ. Иногда глубокой ночью, когда все уже спали, он пытался отыскать знакомое чувство присутствия Брэда. Первые несколько дней ему это удавалось, потому что Брэд был ещё в Европе и передвигался по суше. Но как только он достиг Атлантического океана, они потеряли и эту хрупкую связь. Даже для такого сильного телепата, как Лукас, расстояния в полмира было многовато, но он всё равно не прекращал попыток снова связаться с другом.  
Он не переставал думать и о поцелуе. Чувства, разбуженные им, всё никак не успокаивались, и иногда он просыпался, с ужасом обнаруживая, что его простынь опять стала липкой. Преподаватель по половому воспитанию называл это «мокрые сны», но тогда, на занятии, Лукас не понял, что это такое. Но сейчас…  
Он не понимал, почему эти чувства вызвал именно Брэд. Мальчику казалось, что он предаёт своего друга, поэтому он решился провести эксперимент. Лукас обнаружил, что целовать девочек так же приятно, как целовать мальчиков, но ни то, ни другое и рядом не стояло с той бурей чувств, которые он испытывал, когда его поцеловал Брэд. В конце концов он решил прекратить эксперименты до тех пор пока не найдёт Брэда. Он не ждал от него «верности» - другие парни рассказали ему, что мужчине необходимо удовлетворять свои потребности. Лукасу на это было наплевать – пусть Брэд делает, что хочет, пока он не с ним, но в конце концов Лукас снова станет центром его внимания.  
Он молниеносно почистил пистолет, стараясь всё же ничего не пропустить. Глупо было бы сейчас ударить в грязь лицом, после того как его так превознесли. Декан был его любимым инструктором, а судя по его мыслям, Лукас был его любимым воспитанником, хоть инструкторам и было запрещено иметь «любимчиков».  
Напевая на бегу смутно знакомую из детства немецкую песенку, он направился в учебное крыло Института. Он отправил короткий мысленный импульс и нашёл Эммануэля в одной из защищённых щитами аудиторий вместе с другим воспитанником. Вообще тяжёлые щиты, защищающие классы, нужны были для того, чтобы оградить разум тех, кто находится вне их стен от влияния тех, кто тренируется внутри, но эта защита была Лукасу на один зуб. Почувствовав, что занятие скоро должно закончиться, он решил подождать свей очереди за дверью.  
Чем дольше он там стоял, тем больше ему передавалось беспокойное чувство какой-то неправильности. Он не мог точно определить источник этого беспокойства, но оно явно исходило из аудитории. Оно пробиралось в его разум как туман через неплотно закрытое окно,  делая его раздражительным и даже немного пугая. Он поспешно поднял один из самых плотных щитов и вздохнул с облегчением, когда чувство непонятного беспокойства покинуло его разум.  
Но что вызвало это беспокойство? Лукас сверлил глазами дверь, пытаясь понять, что произошло внутри, ему казалось, что сейчас и инструктор, и ученик находятся в страшной опасности. Он уже практически решился выбить дверь и ворваться внутрь, как вдруг дверь резко распахнулось, чуть не слетев с петель.  
Это был Арун, пакистанский телепат, в чей разум Лукаса нечаянно затянуло во время одного из первых занятий по самозащите. Они пытались не контактировать после того случая, потому что им было неловко знать друг о друге совершенно всё, даже самые сокровенные тайны; но Лукас знал Аруна достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что что-то было не так.  
На его загорелом лице было отсутствующее выражение, но в глазах плескалось нечто ужасающее до глубины души. Лукас неловко потянулся к его разуму и тут же отпрянул, оглушённый волной отвращения и ненависти к себе. 

– Арун… - Лукас испуганно отступил, не зная, что сказать.  
Арун вздрогнул и резко повернулся к нему, как будто бы только что понял, что не один. – Лукас…- прошептал он дрожащим от сдерживаемых эмоций голосом, - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я…Декан отправил меня к инструктору Эммануэлю, - нерешительно ответил Лукас, и глаза Аруна ещё сильнее потемнели, - Я обнаружил у себя новые способности, и должен научиться лучше управлять ими…  
Арун покачал головой и вдруг наклонился, чтобы обнять его. Лукас замер, он был шокирован и паниковал – Арун лучше всех знал, как он ненавидит прикосновения, и понимал, почему…  
 _*Лукас, друг мой, да прибудет с тобой Аллах,*_ \- эхом отозвался голос телепата в голове Лукаса. Ему приходилось изо всех сил сдерживать свои эмоции, чтобы снова не застрять в чужом разуме – он никогда раньше не сталкивался с такой бурей эмоций. Это даже отдалённо не напоминало состояние Аруна, когда они впервые прикоснулись друг к другу – что бы не вызвало этот ужас, это произошло здесь, в Институте.  
Затем Арун ушёл, полностью оградив себя щитами. Лукас долго смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь побороть волнение и понять причину такого поведения. Что могло так сильно ранить Аруна?  
Он почувствовал рядом с собой присутствие другого телепата, защищённого тяжёлыми щитами. Он обернулся и увидел инструктора Эммануэля, который, в свою очередь, изучал его, нахмурив брови. 

– Лукас, что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он и потянулся к разуму мальчика, пытаясь его прочитать.   
Лукас привычно пресёк эту попытку. 

– Инструктор Декан сказал мне подойти к вам, сэр, - вежливо ответил он. – У меня появились новые способности; я могу убедить людей, что я нахожусь там, где меня нет, и меня не могут подстрелить.  
\- Вот как? – Эммануэль вздёрнул тёмную бровь, показывая лёгкий интерес. – Сейчас у меня по расписанию стоит занятие, но я могу уделить тебе час после вашего обычного урока телепатии. Приходи в это время, - грек, больше не обращая на него внимания, развернулся и ушёл обратно в аудиторию. Лукаса немного расстроила такая реакция – он считал, что совершил сегодня что-то особенное, и Декан был явно доволен его достижениями. И всё же, казалось, что Эммануэлю это было до лампочки.  
Он начал спускаться в холл, размышляя, что бы сделать до начала занятий. Его преследовало нехорошее предчувствие. _Прекрати об этом думать!_ – приказал он себе, всё ещё испытывая странное чувство, будто бы на его спине была нарисована огромная мишень. _С тобой ничего не случится. Просто хватит думать!_  
Но в эту ночь он ещё долго не мог заснуть, он всё ещё видел перед собой тёмные, ужасающе глубокие глаза Аруна. _Что с ним произошло?_


	4. Chapter 4

Лукас, прикусив губу, прислонился к стене у дверей небольшой аудитории, пытаясь побороть подступающий Припадок. Ему с самого утра было трудно удерживать на месте свои щиты, и он дважды чуть не потерял контроль. После всех попыток избавиться от Припадков, после тяжёлой и изнурительной работы над собой, он совсем не хотел возвращаться туда, откуда начал.  
Все обитатели Комплекса, и Инструкторы, и воспитанники, испытывали целый шквал эмоций – одни были в ярости, другие горевали и тосковали. Тем утром, во время тренировки по стрельбе в движении, почти такой же, во время которой Лукас нашёл неожиданное применение своего Дара, ученик продвинутой группы Арун приставил к виску пистолет и произвёл смертельный выстрел. Никто не успел остановить его. Когда все поняли, что происходит, было уже поздно что-то делать. Даже целитель из России,  Иван, не смог спасти телепата.  
Хуже всего было то, что у Аруна не было причин совершать самоубийство, никто и не подозревал, что он способен на такое. Пакистанец всегда был тихим и застенчивым, и нельзя сказать, что в последнее время в нём что-то изменилось. У него не было близких друзей – как практически у всех воспитанников, если, конечно, не брать во внимание вынужденную интимность условий их жизни. Инструкторы поощряли такую обособленность – чтобы избежать заговоров. Только Лукас мог заподозрить, что с Аруном творится что-то страшное, когда столкнулся с ним, когда тот выходил из кабинета инструктора Эммануэля после личного занятия.  
Сейчас он ужасно злился на себя за то, что в тот раз не придал значения мыслям друга. Они были нашпигованы ненавистью к себе и пропитаны депрессией, это ненормально, нужно было рассказать об этом хоть кому-то! Но Лукас так радовался тому, что столького добился за один день, что выкинул из головы, намеренно забыл всё остальное. Сейчас Арун мёртв, и виноват в этом, хоть и отчасти, он, Лукас.  
Мимо него прошла группа младших воспитанников, которые направлялись, судя по тетрадям и учебникам в их руках, в класс Стратегии. Его чуть не захлестнуло волной уныния и жалости к себе, которые они пока не умели скрывать.   
\- Держите свои мысли при себе, вы, – прорычал Лукас сквозь зубы, схватившись дрожащей рукой за начинающую раскалываться голову, - подумайте о телепатах!  
Младшекурсники испуганно взглянули на него и постарались как можно быстрее скрыться из вида. Те немногие, кто уже умел возводить щиты, постарались прикрыть остальных. Лукас облегчённо вздохнул, когда боль немного отступила, хотя она и не думала уходить насовсем.  
Наконец, дверь рядом с ним открылась, и в проёме возникла Сирикит, телепат из Тайланда. Она была подавлена и расстроена, как и остальные, но по крайней мере, её щиты были сомкнуты достаточно плотно, чтобы не проектировать на Лукаса её эмоции. Девушка кивнула в знак приветствия и бесшумно проскользнула мимо него. Он нырнул в кабинет Практики, как только освободился дверной проём, хотя по правилам нужно было дождаться приглашения Эммануэля. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, и Лукас глубоко вздохнул с облегчением, когда чужие мысли и чувства оказались за пределами мощной ментальной защиты класса.  
\- Проблемы с защитой? – раздался голос Эммануэля из дальнего угла комнаты. Сам инструктор сидел на одном из двух кресел, изучая свои записи. Он даже не взглянул на Лукаса, показывая лёгкое недовольство его поведением, но и выгонять не стал, за что мальчик был даже благодарен.  
\- Ага, - нервно ответил тот, проведя дрожащей рукой по мокрой от пота брови, - там, снаружи, просто невыносимо. Все с ума сходят, и даже те, кто умеет закрываться, забывают об этом.  
На этот раз Эммануэль поднял на него взгляд. Он был ни дружелюбным, ни враждебным, но именно сегодня где-то в глубине его чёрных глаз было скрыто нечто такое, из-за чего к Лукасу вернулось тревожное чувство. Возможно, подумал Лукас, дело в нейтральности его взгляда; Эммануэль был единственным из всего Института, кого, кажется, совершенно не задела смерть одного из его лучших учеников.  
\- Садись, - наконец, сказал инструктор, и Лукас сел, - я знаю, что сегодня ты не сможешь работать в полную силу, но мы всё равно попробуем выполнить несколько упражнений. Если больше ничего не случится, может, тебе и полегчает.   
Он украдкой улыбнулся своей шутке. Лукас нервно ёрзал на своём стуле, тщетно пытаясь унять тревогу. С каждым словом Эммануэля она только нарастала, и он поднял самые мощные щиты, чтобы сдержаться. Это помогло, по крайней мере, на тот момент.  
\- Сегодня мы потренируемся проникать в разум сквозь щиты и другие препятствия. Нет, я знаю, что ты уже способен  без труда прочитать любого в Институте, - сказал он, прежде чем Лукас успел возразить, - но у тебя есть ужасная склонность останавливаться на поверхностных мыслях и не заглядывать дальше первого ментального уровня. Чтобы защитить информацию, которую с тебя пытаются считать другие телепаты, можно пользоваться простыми уловками – мысленно повторять дурацкие стишки, считать в уме, - их это остановит.   
Лукас вдумчиво кивнул – он уже несколько раз сталкивался с этим явлением. Обычно он был сильнее оппонента и просто  пёр напролом и прорывался через любые препятствия, чтобы получить, что хотел, но если есть более лёгкий способ, то он хотел бы о нём узнать! Его стратегия отнимала слишком много сил.  
\- У тебя более чем достаточно сил, чтобы справиться с препятствиями, - сказал Эммануэль, эхом повторяя его мысли, - но сейчас тебе нужно развивать своё мастерство. Контроль. Подобно тому, как более слабый военачальник может одержать победу над противником, который пользуется одной лишь грубой силой, телепат, обладающий лучшим контролем, может проникнуть в технически более сильный разум.   
Он замолчал, обращая на Лукаса внимательный взгляд. Эта эмоция была самой сильной из всех, что Лукас видел на лице инструктора, но он не мог понять её причины. Где-то в его подсознании сработал сигнал об опасности, и он отвёл взгляд.  
\- Вот первое упражнение, - наконец, продолжил Эммануэль, не сводя с Лукаса глаз, - я подумаю о чём-то, что ты должен сделать. Я буду думать на нескольких уровнях – эту технику трудно освоить, но я недавно усовершенствовал её. По тому, что ты будешь делать, я буду определять, насколько глубоко ты смог проникнуть в моё сознание. Мы будем повторять это упражнение, пока ты не научишься свободно читать все уровни сознания. Затем мы расширим твои возможности, чтобы ты мог находить определённый «уровень», а не просто самый глубокий. Понял?  
Лукас кивнул, сосредоточенно нахмурившись. Эммануэль удовлетворённо хрюкнул.  
\- Очень хорошо. Начинай.  
Он полузакрыл глаза, осторожно один за другим опуская свои щиты и посылая на разведку ментальное щупальце. От дурной привычки зажмуриваться их избавили в самом начале обучения, ведь закрывая глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на ментальных атаках, ты открываешься перед врагом физически.   
Как только он ослабил защиту, к Лукасу вернулось ощущение тревоги, но он его проигнорировал. В этот раз он был твёрдо уверен, что Эммануэль специально проецирует на него это чувство, чтобы сбить с толку.  
На первый уровень он проник легко, несмотря на то, что разум Эммануэля был надёжно защищён. _Встань, пройдись по классу и возьми один из синих кубиков, на которых тренируются телекинетики._ Лукас проигнорировал это задание и двинулся дальше. _О, умно_ – та же самая команда, но на этот раз ему нужно было взять красную сферу. Но Эммануэль сказал, что будет думать на нескольких уровнях, поэтому Лукас продолжил двигаться дальше. Он продвигался слишком медленно, но это была лишь первая попытка. Инструктор сказал, что скорость придёт с опытом. Он проигнорировал ещё несколько заданий – и простых, и сложных, но в конце концов решил, что добрался до глубинного уровня. С лёгкой ухмылкой он подошёл к Эммануэлю и задел его правую руку точно на дюйм выше локтя. Тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Очень хорошо, хоть ты и не добрался до дальнего уровня. Но ты был всего в нескольких слоях от него. Для первой попытки – превосходно.  
Лукас постарался не хмуриться. Он думал, что справился лучше. _Жадина,_ \- одёрнул он себя. _Ты не можешь быть лучше всех с первой попытки. Может, ты и сильный, но если бы тебе не нужно было тренироваться, тебя бы здесь и не было._  
\- Ещё раз.  
Они повторили это упражнение ещё несколько раз, но у Лукаса всё ещё не получалось проникнуть на более глубокие уровни разума мужчины. Он уже начал разочаровываться в своих способностях, как вдруг его осенило – он перестал ждать точно сформулированных команд, а сосредоточился на образах и эмоциях.   
Бинго! Эммануэль так тщательно контролировал свои эмоции, делая акцент на чистоте телепатии, что он не сразу догадался искать команды на эмоциональном уровне. Но они были спрятаны именно там. Он торжествующе откинулся назад, скрестил руки на груди и водрузил лодыжку левой ноги на колено правой. Инструктор кивнул в ответ на его ликующую улыбку.  
\- Отлично. Но слишком медленно. Сейчас поработаем над скоростью восприятия, но я каждый раз буду менять количество ментальных уровней.  
Лукас опустил ноги на пол и поудобнее сел, концентрируясь. Он снова потянулся к разуму инструктора, осторожно открываясь образам и эмоциям, и почти сразу же отпрянул, оглушённый. Он уставился на Эммануэля, поражённый обрушившимся на него потоком  тщательно контролируемого голода и желания. От этого ощущения его желудок болезненно сжался, и Лукас задрожал.   
\- Итак? – нетерпеливо поторопил его инструктор, и он ещё раз нерешительно потянулся к его разуму. Это воображение, успокаивал он себя, с трудом сглатывая вставший в горле комок.  
Это не было воображением. На самом глубоком уровне сознания инструктора, которого он смог достичь, подобно хищнику на цепи, притаился голод. Он чем-то походил на то, что чувствовал Брэд, когда целовал его, но желание Эммануэля было грязным, отвратительным. Его сопровождали образы, и Лукас понял, что в этот раз задание инструктора не имело ничего общего с безобидным прикосновением руки…  
Он с ужасом отпрянул, автоматически захлопывая свои мощнейшие щиты.  
\- Вы не серьёзно! – возмущённо выпалил он. Ему было всего четырнадцать, а этот мужчина – его учитель! Это даже хуже того, чем занимались Свен и Ингрид! Если об этом узнают другие инструкторы…  
Вдруг он вспомнил тот день, когда столкнулся с Аруном около этого самого класса. Он испытывал то же тревожное чувство, и  видел в сознании друга тот же самый ужас, отвращение и ненависть к себе, которые испытывал сейчас сам… Он шокировано уставился на грека.  
Кажется, Эммануэль не замечал его потрясения. Он, как всегда, был спокойным и собранным, и рассматривал свои ногти, удобно устроившись в кресле, как будто ему ни до чего не было дела.  
\- Ты знаешь, что ждёт студента, который применяет свои способности против инструктора, Лукас? – небрежно спросил Эммануэль, не повышая тона.  
\- Остальные инструкторы выжигают его душу, - автоматически ответил Лукас, не успев подумать, как это взаимосвязано. Одна мысль об этом вызывала у него дрожь – он никогда не присутствовал на экзекуции, хотя за всю историю Института их было несколько. Это было чем-то вроде страшной истории, которую пересказывают друг другу младшекурсники перед отбоем – будь паинькой, иначе инструкторы заберут твой разум.  Он был хорошо знаком с процедурой; виновного привязывали к Позорному Столбу во внутреннем дворе, всех остальных заставляли присутствовать при наказании. Затем инструкторы последовательно уничтожали сознание воспитанника, двигаясь всё дальше вглубь, забирая его Дары, рассудок, разум, даже инстинкты, пока он не становился живым мертвецом. Потом тело, в котором оставались лишь независимые от разума функции, бросали там, пока оно не умирало от обезвоживания. Всё это время оно оставалось во дворе, чтобы другие воспитанники помнили о безумии мятежа. Это наказание было жестоким, но эффективным – применять его приходилось не чаще, чем раз в поколение.  
\- Мы продолжим занятие, - мягко сказал Эммануэль, как будто они говорили о погоде. В его голосе не прозвучало угрозы, но Лукас был в ужасе. То, что Эммануэль имел в виду, было понятно и так; делай, что говорят, или будешь наказан. Ему было хорошо известно, что жаловаться другим инспекторам бесполезно – они поверят не ему, а Эммануэлю, даже Декан. Это уже было достаточным основанием для наказания, подумал он, дрожа от ужаса.  
Он судорожно думал, что делать. То, что он видел в сознании Эммануэля, было отвратительным, извращённым -  он не хотел этого делать. Он был уверен, что Брэд не будет против его экспериментов с другими воспитанниками, но это! Это грязно, это неправильно! В сознании Эммануэля он видел, что после этого ОН станет грязным, и все будут знать об этом. После этого никто не захочет его, тем более Брэд. Вдруг Лукас понял, почему Арун решился на самоубийство – это был единственный способ выйти из порочного круга.  
И какой у него был выбор? Он подумал, что у него не хватит духа убить себя, как Арун; он слишком сильно боялся смерти и того, что может быть после неё. Кроме того, теперь инструкторы будут втрое усерднее следить за воспитанниками, чтобы исключить повторения этого инцидента. Арун смог выстрелить только потому, что никто этого не ожидал, и телекинетики не успели среагировать. Но если он ослушается…по спине Лукаса пробежала нервная дрожь. Доживать последние дни с порванным в клочья разумом было намного хуже того, что хотел от него Эммануэль. А Лукас был уверен, что тот в силах осуществить свою угрозу.  
С трудом удерживая слёзы, которые застилали его глаза, он снова опустил свои щиты. Ухмылка на лице Эммануэля и чувство самодовольства, которое он испытывал, означали, что инструктор прекрасно осознавал страдания Лукаса и наслаждался ими.  
Он точно следовал образам, которые видел в сознании инструктора, опасаясь, что малейшее отклонение будет принято за неповиновение. Он очень медленно опустился перед инструктором на колени и подался вперёд, чтобы осторожно расстегнуть пуговицы на ширинке его старомодных брюк. Его руки тряслись ещё сильнее, чем раньше, а слёзы уже неконтролируемо катились по щекам. Дыхание Эммануэля участилось, когда он прикоснулся к твёрдой выпуклости, выступающей из-под жёсткой ткани.  
Проиграв борьбу со слезами, Лукас уже не обращал внимания на то, как они струились по его щекам, когда он доставал из трусов Эммануэля его твёрдый член. Лукас не был абсолютно невинным – он довольно часто трогал себя перед сном или в пустующем душе, думая при этом о Брэде. Он даже вклинивался в сознания двух старшекурсников, пока те, не замечая его ментального присутствия, самозабвенно трахались. Инструкторы не пытались лишить их возможности заниматься сексом, хотя всех девушек временно стерилизовали, чтобы оградить их от нежелательной беременности. Они уже даже перестали разлучать Свена и Ингрид. Лукас смутно помнил из детства, что если два мужчины занимаются сексом – это почему-то грех, но в Комплексе, где юноши значительно превосходили девушек по количеству, такие табу теряли силу.  
 _*Глотай его,*_ мысленно приказал Эммануэль, и его глаза расширились. Член в его руках был огромным, и он был уверен, что не сможет принять его целиком, не подавившись. На его затылок нетерпеливо легла рука мужчины, и он потянулся вперёд с закрытыми глазами. Когда его губы обхватили отвратительный член, Лукас с трудом поборол приступ тошноты.  
Это было ужасно, даже хуже, чем он боялся – видимо, Эммануэль не утруждал себя частым мытьём, и вкус показался Лукасу едва ли лучше запаха. Он поперхнулся, когда инструктор с силой надавил на его затылок, его член  проскользнул глубже и упёрся Лукасу в горло, вызывая рвотный рефлекс. Он попытался сглотнуть поднимающуюся к горлу желчь, но Эммануэль начал покачивать бёдрами, проецируя на юношу своё извращённое, нездоровое удовольствие. Лукас судорожно поднял щиты, пытаясь защититься от этого.  
Зря – он не отреагировал на следующую команду, и получил за это крепкую пощёчину от инструктора.   
\- Не отвлекайся! – прорычал Эммануэль, и Лукас с несчастным видом кивнул, опуская щиты. Щека горела и пульсировала от боли.  
Он снова склонился над эрекцией инструктора, и заскользил по ней губами так, как приказывал ему Эммануэль. Его мутило от извращённого удовольствия мужчины, но в этот раз он даже не мог закрыться от него. Наконец твёрдая плоть у него во рту содрогнулась раз, два, и всё тело Эммануэля выгнулось как в судороге. Лукас чуть не поперхнулся, когда в его горло хлынула вязкая жидкость, но жёсткий ментальный приказ старшего телепата заставил его вытерпеть это и сглотнуть.  
Наконец Лукас отстранился, решив, что всё закончилось, и попытался незаметно вытереть губы. Эммануэль и не думал его отпускать; он приказал юноше раздеться и подойти к столу в дальнем углу комнаты. Лукас послушно подошёл к столу, запрыгнул на холодную металлическую столешницу и скрестил ноги, чтобы создать хотя бы видимость былого достоинства.  
Эммануэль приказал ему откинуться назад, и Лукас задрожал, когда холодная сталь соприкоснулась с его разгорячённой кожей. Его лицо пылало от стыда, а тело дрожало от страха, пока холодные руки инструктора скользили по его коже. Он был груб и не переставал трогать его даже когда на коже проявлялись синяки – у всех детей полно синяков, к тому же, их тренировки были достаточно жёсткими. Лукас всхлипнул и прикусил губу, когда пальцы Эммануэля сомкнулись на его члене, чтобы не умолять мужчину прекратить; он уже понял, что греческий телепат не знал пощады.  
К своему ужасу, Лукас почувствовал, как его тело реагирует на настойчивые поглаживания, как будто он сам ласкает себя. Он отчаянно пытался подавить эти ощущения, но его тело не слушалось разума. Оно испытывало удовольствие, откликалось на прикосновения и совершенно, мать его, не сопротивлялось!  
Чтобы отвлечься, он кусал губы, пока не почувствовал во рту привкус крови, но бесполезно. Как только его член стал совсем твёрдым, старший телепат отстранился от него. Лукас не сдержался и заскулил, когда его оставили в состоянии болезненного возбуждения, не закончив то, что было начато.  
Но потом он заскулил уже потому, что его пронзила резкая боль, Эммануэль вошёл в него совершенно без подготовки. Больно, как больно! Он был слишком узким, а Эммануэль был для него слишком большим, он разрывал его изнутри. Кровь немного облегчала грубые толчки, и Лукас отвернулся от небрежных мокрых поцелуев инструктора. Тогда ему уже было всё равно, что его накажут – он чувствовал только боль от насилия над телом и над душой.  
Вдруг Эммануэль спроецировал на Лукаса своё сознание, и тот выгнулся в судороге, широко распахнув глаза и жадно хватая ртом воздух. Такие сильные ощущения полностью заполнили его разум, и его мышцы начали неконтролируемо подрагивать, предвещая надвигающийся Припадок. Задыхаясь, он попытался оттолкнуть от себя мужчину, который самозабвенно пропихивал свой язык куда-то ему в горло – любую попытку ментального контакта перекрывали потоки чужих мыслей и эмоций. Удовольствие Эммануэля наполняло его мысли и отзывалось в непослушном теле, он чувствовал, как мужчина достигает экстаза от ритмичных движений в его неразработанном теле.  
Они кончили одновременно, под непрерывный ментальный шёпот Эммануэля. _*Вот видишь, тебе понравилось,*_ от одного ощущения этого коварного голоса Лукаса затошнило. _*Ты маленькая шлюшка, как и Арун. Он умолял меня взять его снова и снова, и ты будешь унижаться точно так же. Твоё тело жаждет этого, сучка, даже если разум пытается сопротивляться. Тебе не уйти от меня – никто тебе не поверит, и ты не сможешь освободиться как Арун, этот маленький ублюдок. Ты мой, детка, мой навсегда. Так что советую прислушаться к своему телу и наслаждаться процессом.*_  
Лукас отчаянно закричал, надеясь, что кто-нибудь услышит его крики и придёт на помощь, но класс был не только защищён ментально, но и не пропускал наружу ни звука. Никто не услышит. Никто не поверит. Он был всего лишь маленькой шлюшкой, и это доказывала его собственная сперма, размазанная по его животу. Брэд никогда его не захочет…  
Пытаясь защититься от разрушительных мыслей, его сознание отключилось само собой. Падая в пустоту, Лукас молил о прощении – не Бога, в которого он потерял веру, а от Брэда, единственного человека, которому была небезразлична его судьба.


	5. Chapter 5

Лукас вышел из кабинета Эммануэля со знакомым чувством тупого оцепенения. Спустя три года он уже легко отключал свой разум от тела. О, нет, иногда к нему приходило острое осознание происходящего, иногда существование в его личном аду становилось совершенно невыносимым, но в общем его жизнь стала скучной рутиной. Встать, сделать зарядку, позавтракать, сходить на учёбу, сходить на стрельбу, сходить на ближний бой, пообедать, трахнуться с Эммануэлем, сходить ещё на одну тренировку, поужинать, сходить на групповое занятие по телепатии, сделать уроки, лечь спать. При необходимости повторить.  
Он тихо фыркнул. За это время он определённо стал циником. Да уж, не лучшее достижение для подростка, которому едва исполнилось семнадцать. Он знал, что другие инструкторы заметили изменения в его поведении – раньше он был ярким, взрывным ребёнком, хоть он и держался особняком, чтобы отделять свои мысли от чужих, но явно был общительным. Все считали, что он так сильно изменился из-за смерти Аруна, в конце концов, эти двое, хоть и не дружили, знали друг о друге практически всё. Они решили, что такой потери было достаточно, чтобы жизнерадостный мальчик превратился в мрачного молодого человека, а Лукас и не пытался никого переубедить. Это не стоило последующих расспросов – и наказания, сравнимого с казнью.  
Теперь он почти не думал о Брэде, только иногда представлял, что скажет старому другу, ели он придёт к нему после выпуска. «Прости, Брэд, ничем не могу помочь – я должен подставлять задницу Эммануэлю.» Или «Без проблем, я помогу тебе натянуть этих уёбков – сейчас только трусы натяну.»  
Хотя…наверно, это уже неважно. Брэд любил его – если он действительно его любил, и то, что он прошептал в последний момент, не было игрой воображения – нехитрой любовью восемнадцатилетнего мальчика к его единственному другу. Лукас тогда был очень маленьким, скорее всего, это была привязанность, а не страсть. Конечно, если Брэд не был таким же больным извращенцем, как Эммануэль, но Лукас так не думал. Или не хотел думать. К тому времени как Лукас выпустится, Брэд скорее всего встретит свою настоящую любовь, или хотя бы поймёт, что не хочет всю жизнь провести с костлявым тринадцатилетним подростком, каким был Лукас пять лет назад.  
К тому же, Лукас уже был сломлен. У него не осталось ни сил, ни желания идти против Института, и его безропотное унизительное подчинение Эммануэлю служило тому подтверждением. Разве Брэд, если он в своём уме, захочет связываться с плаксивой жалкой шлюшкой вроде него?  
Лукас привычно подумал о том, чтобы сбежать от всего этого, как Арун. Он бы точно смог обойти все меры безопасности против суицида, предпринятые инструкторами – в конце концов, он был единственным воспитанником комплекса, который мог спрятаться от всех за своими щитами так, что его бы не нашли. А потом осталось бы только стащить пушку или острый нож, найти укромное местечко…  
Лукас тряхнул головой и вздохнул. Насколько ему было известно, сейчас он был единственной игрушкой Эммануэля. Инструктор предпочитал забавляться с одной жертвой за раз. Если Лукас убьёт себя, этот ублюдок, чтобы «удовлетворить свои потребности», переключится на одного из младших телепатов, как он переключился на Лукаса, когда умер Арун. Лукас не хотел подвергать этому ужасу других телепатов. Он уже был грязным, его уже много раз использовали – пусть используют и дальше, а остальные пусть сохранят невинность. Конечно, когда он выпустится, Эммануэль найдёт себе новую игрушку, но по крайней мере пока остальные под защитой.  
Лукас остановился на пересечении коридоров, внезапно почувствовав чьи-то чувства тревоги и страха, и послал на разведку ментальные «щупальца», чтобы найти их источник. Мимо Лукаса быстро прошёл один из инструкторов по телекинезу, и он мгновенно считал с него нужную информацию. Он очень гордился этой способностью – он всё ещё был лучшим телепатом за всю историю этого блядского Института, а может, и лучшим во всём мире.  
По мере того, как Лукас осознавал полученную информацию, его кошачье-зелёные глаза раскрывались всё шире. Один из масштабных военно-ментальных анклавов Института был уничтожен одним точным воздушным ударом во время важной встречи. Япония, Китай, Корея, восточная Россия, Вьетнам, Таиланд и множество других стран Азиатского Корпуса лишились агентов – в том регионе Институт будет слепым, глухим и беспомощным, пока погибших агентов не заменят новыми. Насколько было известно Лукасу, сейчас в Комплексе было всего два выпускника – или они несколько лет будут сидеть на жопе ровно и молиться, чтобы никто не воспользовался гигантской дырой в их шпионской сети, пока не подготовили новых агентов, или им придётся выпустить несколько воспитанников раньше срока и распределить их по опытным офицерам.  
Он поспешил к кабинету Декана, на ходу считав с инструкторов, что до конца дня все занятия будут отменены. Декан всё ещё был его любимым инструктором, именно к нему Лукас обращался каждый раз, когда у него возникала проблема – по крайней мере, всякая проблема, не связанная с Эммануэлем. Если кто и расскажет ему правду, то это Декан.  
Лукас проскользнул в полуоткрытую дверь, встретившись глазами с Деканом, который расхаживал туда-сюда перед тремя другими Инструкторами. Декан жестом велел ему войти и закрыть за собой дверь, и Лукас послушался.  
\- Лукас, я предчувствовал, что ты явишься первым, и, уверен, ты уже в курсе дела.  
Лукас кивнул, и Декан усмехнулся. – Ты и пятеро других отправляетесь прикрывать дыры. Мы переведём к вам самые опытные кадры, как только найдём им замену, но нам довольно долго придётся контролировать огромную территорию. Слишком много пробелов, слишком мало людей, чтобы прикрыть их. Вам, мальцы, придётся быть очень решительными вне Комплекса, ясно тебе?  
Лукас кивнул, услышав и то, что Декан не сказал вслух. Некоторых инструкторов тоже отсылают «в поле» - всех преподавателей продвинутых классов, в том числе и самого Декана. Лукас с радостью отметил, что у Эммануэля, скорее всего, не будет возможности домогаться младших телепатов после его ухода; скорее всего, этого подонка отправят вместе с остальными. После того, как лучшие ученики Института покинут его, здесь ещё несколько лет не возникнет необходимости воспользоваться его исключительными преподавательскими способностями.  
\- Ты отправляешься в Японию, Лукас, - продолжил Декан, и Лукас моргнул. Он знал всего несколько японских слов, по большей части ругательства, которым его научил японский ясновидящий Хидеаки. Рыжеволосому, зеленоглазому европеоиду без знания языка и традиций страны, которая  так любезна, но в то же время недружелюбна в отношении иностранцев, придётся непросто. Декан кивнул, взглянув на его растерянное лицо, - Да, тебе будет сложно, но уверен, ты справишься. Я поеду с тобой, а на месте нас встретит переводчик, не обладающий Даром. Беги паковать вещи – мы отправляемся через час.  
Час. Хорошо хоть предупредили, выпускников редко о чём-то предупреждали. То, что Брэд успел найти его, чтобы попрощаться несколько лет назад, было маленьким чудом. Это будто бы произошло в другой жизни; тогда он был совершенно другим человеком. Лукас кивнул и тут же помчался к общежитию. Он добежал до своей комнаты в два раза быстрее, чем обычно. Наконец-то выдался шанс сбежать отсюда, нельзя его терять! Он не настолько глуп, чтобы опоздать на свой поезд.  
Сборы заняли не больше минуты. Все, кому уже исполнилось пятнадцать, держали в комнате заранее упакованный рюкзак – в нём было всё, кроме пайка и смены одежды. Инструкторы часто без предупреждения отправляли их в поездки, иногда на целую неделю, и обычно давали им не более пяти минут на сборы. Тех, кто не успевал собраться, ждали несколько дней ада без еды и без всякого снаряжения. Инструкторы не прощали ошибок.  
Положив в свой походный рюкзак всё, что у него было – пистолет, нож, специально сбалансированный для его рук, боеприпасы, чистое бельё на неделю и две смены униформы, бритву, зубную щётку, пару тетрадей – Лукас в последний раз обвёл взглядом комнату. Он думал, что почувствует что-то вроде ностальгии или даже тоски по дому;  в конце концов, это был единственный дом, который он помнил. Но его тут ничего не держало. Он всего лишь жил здесь, пока Институту было чему его учить, а теперь собирался применить эти знания на деле. Он с усмешкой закинул рюкзак на спину и, не оборачиваясь, вышел из комнаты.

* * *

 

Следующие две недели пролетели в вихре бешеной суеты. Казалось, никто не знал, куда или откуда они идут, как в первый день учёбы. За это время Лукас выучил несколько новых ругательств, просто слушая, как Декан общается с представителями разных стран, в которых они были проездом.  
Наконец освободившись от влияния Эммануэля, постепенно начала проявляться его истинная личность. Лукас знал, что Декан заметил эти перемены, но инструктор никак не прокомментировал это, возможно (верно) полагая, что Лукас не станет ничего объяснять. Он наслаждался свободой быть самим собой и потихоньку начинал верить в то, что жизнь продолжается.  
Через две недели они приехали в Японию и получили спешный инструктаж от измученного агента, который отвечал за острова до их прибытия. Лукаса поразило то, каким мерзким рассадником коррупции и беззакония оказался Токио – самые влиятельные личности преступного мира, короли якудза, были известными политиками и финансировали свои предвыборные кампании грязными деньгами. Они контролировали половину полицейских подразделений и договаривались с ведущими судьями, и не боялись за беззаконность своих действий.  
\- Первое задание будет несложным, - сказал Декан, когда они распаковывали свои рюкзаки. Институту не хватало агентов, но уж никак не оружия – у них было всё, от крошечного полуавтоматического пистолета на два выстрела до гранатомёта, - Что-то вроде пробного забега. Начальство изо всех сил пытается нас обуздать, хоть им и нужно, чтобы мы как можно быстрее выполнили свою работу, - усмехнулся он, и добродушно добавил, - Нельзя сказать, что Институт не может позаботиться о себе.  
Лукас кивнул, и закончил укладывать остатки боеприпасов в специальные кейсы. Он взглянул на маленький столик в другом углу комнаты. На нём лежала тоненькая папка, которую несколько минут назад доставил курьер. В этой папке была информация, необходимая для их первого задания. Лукас почувствовал, как бешено забилось его сердце, и решительно подавил волнение. Он хорошо умел контролировать свои эмоции, и хотел безупречно выполнить своё первое настоящее задание.  
\- В этот раз без пушек, - сказал Декан, проследив за его взглядом и откладывая в сторону остатки своей экипировки. Унылый тон его голоса подходил к расстроенному лицу Лукаса, и они улыбнулись друг другу, объединённые любовью к оружию, - Слишком серьёзная охрана. это простой набег с отходом, цель – политик, который слишком близко подобрался к сферам влияния Института. Подозревают, что он замешан в бомбардировке, в которой погибли Восточные агенты.  
Он открыл папку и передал её Лукасу. Долговязый немец забрался в кресло, внимательно рассматривая фотографии. На них был танцевальный зал, обставленный с непринуждёнными изяществом и роскошью, присущими богатым людям, и элегантно одетые мужчины и женщины, возле которых маячили подозрительно мускулистые типы. Некоторые из них были так перекачаны, что даже не могли скрестить руки, хоть и пытались, - весело подметил Лукас.  
\- Телохранители, - хихикнул он, и Декан кивнул.  
\- Да, это бал. И да, у большинства гостей минимум один-два телохранителя, не считая охраны отеля. Поэтому пушки не берём. В крайнем случае мы можем повлиять на них ментально, но не без необходимости. Убивать будешь ты – запачкаешь руки, так сказать.  
Лукас моргнул.  
\- Пушки нельзя, значит, ножи тоже… - он замолк, и Декан утвердительно кивнул, - По-видимому, нам нельзя действовать открыто, поэтому…я должен поразить цель телепатически?  
Декан кивнул ещё раз, и Лукас снова опустил взгляд на фотографии, прикусив губу. В теории он знал, как убивать телепатически – нужно просто перегружать чужой разум проекциями на мысли и образы, пока его не «коротнёт». Он только начал изучать эту технику с Эммануэлем, последние месяцы они тренировались на крысах и мышах, постепенно переходя к более крупным и умственно развитым животным. Обычно потом Институт находил человека, которого никто не будет искать, и телепат сдавал практический экзамен, но Лукаса выпустили в такой спешке, что он просто не успел дойти до этого. Теперь, когда ему предстояло применить свои знания на задании, оказалось, что он до этого не убивал ни телепатически, ни иным способом.  
Наступила неловкая пауза, но Лукас взял себя в руки. Конечно, он справится с заданием – он учился этому всю свою жизнь. Что такое жизнь одного жалкого «середнячка», который суетится в своём мирке, слепой и глухой, не замечая вокруг себя великого множества возможностей? Лукас же был одним из лучших воспитанников Института, и он просто обязан был стать одним из лучших агентов. Он растянул губы в своей обычной ухмылке, запрещая себе поддаваться волнению.  
\- Я до сих пор не знаю, - задумчиво протянул он, подняв взгляд на Декана, - какой у вас Дар?  
\- Ишь ты, - расхохотался Декан, - Что ж, я всегда знал, что ты говоришь только по делу. Я предсказатель, но с чертовски коротким диапазоном. Вижу не дальше собственного носа – почти всегда что-то чувствую, только когда уже вляпался в историю. Для Института я был полным разочарованием – пока они не узнали о моём побочном Даре, если его можно так назвать. Тяга к огнестрельному оружию, какой раньше ни у кого не было. Несколько лет я проработал младшим агентом, а потом мне доверили вас, ребятки, - он помолчал, а затем продолжил уже серьёзно, - Лукас, мне нет необходимости говорить тебе, что ты всегда был моим любимым учеником. Я тебя знаю, ты узнал об этом, когда в очередной раз копался у меня в голове. Учитель всю жизнь ждёт своего особенного ученика, который разделит с ним радость и любовь к его делу, научится использовать свой талант. Некоторые так и не встречают своего ученика. У меня обучалось много отличных стрелков, некоторые даже были лучше тебя. Но ты первый смог понять красоту этого искусства.  
Лукас удивлённо моргнул и затаил дыхание.  
\- У меня нет детей, хотя Институт это поощряет – дети медиумов почти всегда рождаются с Дарами, а значит, их можно обучать с самого рождения. Но если бы у меня был сын, я бы хотел, чтобы он был похож на тебя, мой мальчик, - он положил тяжёлую ладонь на плечо Лукаса. Его семнадцатилетний ученик уставился на него своими огромными от удивления глазами, пытался что-то сказать, поперхнулся, и, наконец, выдавил из себя «спасибо», после чего густо покраснел и смущённо уставился в стол.  
Декан быстро кивнул и встал.  
\- Больше не будем об этом, - сказал он, и Лукас знал, что эти слова нужно понимать буквально. Они больше никогда не заговорят об этом, и если Лукас попытается продолжить разговор, то у него ничего не выйдет. Институт запрещал своим агентам состоять в подобных отношениях друг с другом, и точка. Но то, что он услышал, вызвало у  него горячее желание заставить этого человека гордиться им, как собственным сыном.

* * *

Лукас пробирался через толпу, чувствуя себя совершенно не в своей тарелке. Прекрасно одетые мужчины и женщины вокруг него собирались небольшими группками и легко переходили из одной другую. Казалось, все они были давно знакомы и совсем не рады новичку.  
Он был здесь белой вороной – практически самый высокий в зале, с бледной тонкой кожей, сияющей в электрическом освещении, морковно-рыжими волосами и изумрудными глазами. Здесь были и другие иностранцы, но все они были давними знакомыми и уже принадлежали к этому кругу. Что ещё хуже, он почти не знал языка и ему приходилось носить непривычно обтягивающий вечерний костюм. За двенадцать лет привыкнув к свободной униформе, предназначенной для ближнего боя, он ужасно неуютно чувствовал себя в узкой рубашке с галстуком и широком поясе.  
Оглядевшись, Лукас заметил Декана, который с помощью переводчика общался с несколькими седыми джентльменами. За полчаса, проведённые здесь, они до сих пор не засекли цель, Нишимуру Сейичиро, богатого отпрыска столицы и видного политика. Лукасу надоело ждать, его бесил неудобный костюм и он стал мысленно подгонять мужчину, чтобы тот поскорее пришёл, и Институт, наконец, мог выполнить свою работу.  
Словно повинуясь его мысленной просьбе, Нишимура вошёл в зал через большие двойные двери, ведя под руку свою жену в красивом вечернем платье. _*Цель на три часа,*_ \- мысленно передал он Декану.  
 _*Вижу цель,*_ \- ответил тот. У инструктора не было никаких телепатических способностей, но Лукас был более чем силён, чтобы услышать его мысль. _*Он направляется в зал заседаний, какие у него планы?*_  
Лукас быстро просканировал легкодоступные поверхностные мысли политика. _*Он опаздывает на встречу с пятью другими,*_ \- оживлённо ответил он. _*Это имеет какое-то отношение к Институту, но он старается не думать о подробностях. Думаете, он знает, что мы здесь?*_  
Декан помолчал, размышляя об этом и прощаясь со своими собеседниками, чтобы проследить за целью. _*Нет, я думаю, что они уже знают – даже если просто думать об Институте - ты придёшь по их головы,*_ \-  самодовольно ответил он. Лукас тенью проскользнул за наставником из зала. _*Отлично, подождём, пока он появится – и можешь действовать. Проверь остальных, если они в сговоре – займись всеми. «Брасс» будут довольны.*_  
Лукас почувствовал азарт. Если сегодня вечером он сможет расправиться с несколькими противниками, а не с одной-единственной целью, он проявит себя с ОЧЕНЬ хорошей стороны. И Декан будет очень им гордиться. Он незаметно для остальных ускорил шаг, чтобы дойти до зала заседаний одновременно с Деканом.  
Они «столкнулись» перед дубовыми дверями, будто бы случайно встретив на вечеринке человека, знающего английский. Они болтали о совершенно посторонних вещах, но Лукас почти полностью был сосредоточен совершенно на другом. Он сканировал разумы людей в зале за их спинами, пытаясь уловить смысл в их постоянно меняющихся мыслях и эмоциях.  
 _*Они точно обсуждают Институт и бомбардировку, но я не пойму что к чему, если не залезу глубже,*_ \- наконец, расстроено сказал он Декану. _*Они разговаривают, используя какой-то код, даже думают на нём! Я могу попробовать расшифровать его, но это займёт много времени и другие могут понять, что что-то не так.*_  
 _*Неважно,*_ \- бросил Декан. _*Они в этом замешаны, а большее нам знать не обязательно. Вынеси им мозги, Лукас.*_  
Не отрываясь от разговора о том, как свински в этой стране обращаются с иностранцами, Лукас проник глубже в разум своей цели. Он сконцентрировался лишь на одном человеке, остальных снесёт по инерции. Даже если кому-то удастся спастись, их первоначальная цель всё равно будет уничтожена. Игнорируя образы жены и семьи политика, его дома и бизнеса, он пробирался в самую глубь его души. Он начал оказывать давление на его психику, медленно – если сделать это слишком быстро, станет ясно, что смерть насильственная; слишком медленно – и жертва заметит вмешательство и попытается бороться, но если действовать аккуратно и точно, всё будет выглядеть как инсульт или аневризм…  
Лукас вдруг понял, что барахтается внутри чужого сознания, запутавшись в беспорядочных словах и эмоциях. Он попытался замедлить дыхание, чтобы сконцентрироваться, как учил его Эммануэль, и думать только о своей цели, но его затягивало всё глубже. Он никогда так глубоко не погружался в чьё-то сознание, но сейчас он начал терять себя. Лукас в панике попытался выбраться, но было уже поздно.  
 _*Декан!*_ \- отчаянно позвал Лукас, _*Меня затягивает!*_  
 _*Спокойно, Лукас, не теряй контроль,*_ \- казалось, Декана не волновало то, что вместо цели мог умереть его ученик. Лукас попытался убедить себя, что он напрасно волнуется, и заставил себя сосредоточиться. Давление на его разум немного спало, и он с глубоким вздохом попытался закончить задание.  
Напряжение в мозгу мужчины усилилось, и Лукас почувствовал, как он массирует виски, чтобы облегчить головную боль. _Удачи,_ подумал Лукас с вымученной улыбочкой. Эта головная боль будет самой последней в его жизни. Он снова увеличил давление, но его снова начало затягивать в чужие воспоминания и мысли.  
Его глаза расширились и остекленели, и когда инструктор потащил его в сторону стульев и помог сесть, Лукас понял, что перестал поддерживать бессмысленный разговор с Деканом. Откуда-то издалека доносился бодрый голос старшего медиума, который уверял кого-то, что его «друг» немного перебрал с алкоголем, но Лукас перестал обращать внимание на внешние раздражители, чтобы сохранить концентрацию.  
Он послал побочный импульс на других людей в зале заседаний, и ему стало немного легче. Теперь чужие воспоминания будут затягивать их, а не Лукаса – мужчины были сбиты с толку внезапным наплывом инородных образов, но это не имеет значения, потому что скоро все они будут мертвы. Он снова увеличил давление, и почувствовал, как под влиянием его разума разрушаются нейронные связи в мозгу жертв.  
Часть его, не занятая моральным уничтожением противника, закрылась от этого жуткого процесса. Лукас надеялся, что ему не часто придётся убивать этим способом. Это было чистым страданием – его собственное сердцебиение участилось, как у жертв, он начинал задыхаться и припадочно закатывать глаза.  
На него обрушилась ещё одна лавина образов, и он против воли узнал каждую деталь из жизни цели. Телепат с ужасом понял, что они совершили ошибку – этот мужчина не имеет никакого отношения к бомбардировке! Он действительно наводил справки об Институте, как и все в той комнате, но только из добрых побуждений. Они были родственниками – у основного объекта был сын, от которого он отказался несколько лет назад - в данное время мальчик учился в Институте. С тех пор политик много раз пожалел о своём решении и сейчас хотел воспользоваться своей властью и вернуть своего сына домой. Это был отец Хидеаки! Все эти люди разговаривали, используя особый код, потому что Институт уже дважды предпринимал недвусмысленные попытки помешать их расследованию, и они боялись – небезосновательно – что следующая попытка окажется для них последней.  
 _*Декан!*_ \- снова позвал Лукас, отчаянно пытаясь отделить свой разум от объекта. _*Мы ошиблись. Они не замешаны в бомбардировке! Они родственники Хидеаки – помните, это японский ясновидящий? Они просто ищут его, и всё!*_ Лукаса затягивало всё дальше, как в болото – после каждого рывка он соскальзывал обратно, сбитый с толку очередным особенно ярким образом или мыслью.  
 _*Убирай их, Лукас,*_ \- рявкнул Декан. Лукас неосознанно спроецировал на инструктора свой шок, но наткнулся на мощный щит. _*Никто не возвращается к своей семье, и ты это знаешь. У нас не может быть связей с внешним миром, только с Институтом. Не они семья Хидеаки, а МЫ. Они отказались от него на законных основаниях, и их предупреждали, что искать его запрещено.*_  
 _*Вы знали!*_ \- Лукас был оглушён. Его затошнило от полной неразберихи в мыслях. _*Вы знали, что они не причастны…*_  
 _*Убирай их,*_ \- Голос Декана был твёрже стали. Лукас внезапно понял, что это и был его настоящий экзамен – проверка верности Институту, готовности выполнять ЛЮБОЙ приказ.  
Он задумался. Он был верен Институту, правда! Но эти люди не сделали ничего плохого. Их можно было легко убедить оставить Институт в покое, не убивая! Но если он их не убьёт…что с ним станет? Сможет ли он хладнокровно убить этих людей, разорвать их души изнутри, зная, что их единственное преступление – это любовь к родственнику?  
Он снова попытался освободиться, оглушённый какофонией чужих мыслей, но не смог сдвинуться с места. Пока он размышлял, его разум погружался всё глубже в душу объекта, и теперь он окончательно в ней застрял.  
Он в панике попытался освободиться, не обращая внимания на то, что разрывает ментальную связь. Лукас открыл глаза и с ужасом осознал, что находится не в своём теле, а в теле Нишимуры. Он терял себя, границы между его личностью и личностью Нишимуры размывались с каждой секундой, проведённой в чужом теле. Это было намного страшнее, чем когда он застрял в сознании Аруна, потому что сейчас он был во много раз сильнее.  
С диким криком, который исходил от Нишимуры, или от Лукаса, или от обоих, он прорвался на свободу. Тело Нишимуры забилось, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, передавая побочный импульс остальным. Вторая волна ментальных страданий распространилась от Лукаса в главном зале, захватывая Декана и полдюжины людей, собравшихся вокруг них. Лукас не мог перестать проецировать свои страдания на других, не мог поднять щиты, чтобы защититься от всеобщей паники – его разум поглощал её, усиливал, и снова проецировал на других. За несколько мгновений целая толпа людей обратилась в паническое бегство в страхе за свою жизнь, не зная причины этого страха. Тех, кто не удержался на ногах, задавило толпой у дверей, и все в ужасе кричали.   
С каждой свежей травмой, с каждой новой смертью он падал всё дальше в бездну. Это было страшнее, чем когда-либо, во много раз хуже, чем Припадки, с помощью которых он, будучи ещё ребёнком, спасался от давления чужого сознания. Но теперь он не мог даже закрыться – он слишком сильно поддался боли и страху окружающих, чтобы погрузиться в пустоту. Его физическое тело билось в конвульсиях, разум кричал о помощи, но из пересохшего горла не вырывалось ни звука.  
Он инстинктивно закрывал уши руками, как будто это могло заглушить ментальный шум. В последней отчаянной попытке спастись от полного безумия, он послал самую мощную психическую волну, на которую только был способен, освобождая своё сознание. Те, кто не успел убежать из зала, не смогли удержаться на ногах от его ментального крика, и их души были порваны в клочья его Даром. Наконец, когда все либо убежали, либо упали, потеряв сознание или умерев от его психической атаки, его сознание успокоилось достаточно для того, чтобы погрузиться в забвение, в котором он так отчаянно нуждался.


	6. Chapter 6

Неизвестно, как он смог уйти, не замеченный полицией или врачами «скорой помощи». Многое из того дня так и останется для него загадкой. Позже он сможет отрывочно вспомнить события того вечера: кричащих и бегущих куда-то людей, лицо мужчины, лежавшего у его ног, изо рта, носа, глаз и ушей которого хлестала кровь. Позже он вспомнит, как выбирался на улицу в полуобморочном состоянии, запинаясь о дюжины тел. Он так и не узнает, были ли они мертвы или просто потеряли сознание.

Несколько дней он бродил, беспомощный, как потерявшийся ребёнок, не понимая, что происходит вокруг. Его не единожды избивали и грабили. За это время его модный костюм практически превратился в лохмотья; босой, грязный, он походил на бродягу. Он судорожно бормотал на немецком, уставившись невидящим взглядом в лица тех, кто пытался с ним заговорить, пока они не отмахивались и не уходили.

В этом состоянии они и нашли его где-то в переулках Токио. Сначала он решил, что его снова будут бить и рефлекторно сжался, готовясь к боли. Но вместо ударов и пинков он почувствовал осторожные прикосновения грубых пальцев, которые поворачивали его лицо то одной стороной, то другой, и пытались выпутать из растрёпанных волос комки грязи.

Рядом с ним о чём-то спорили несколько мужчин, а он безучастно сидел в грязи, уставившись в одну точку. Он игнорировал прикосновения к своей коже и волосам, когда они ощупывали его и заставляли поднять лицо, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Он видел только кучи тел вокруг и чувствовал только вину, но не мог вспомнить, почему и как это произошло. Он знал только, что сам был причиной всей этой боли и страданий, он нёс за них ответственность. Он был виновен.

\- Oi. Oi! Namae wa?

Он сфокусировал взгляд на человеке, который тряс его с такой силой, что у него стучали зубы. Его слова были, как и все окружающие звуки, бессмысленным лепетом. Мужчина выругался и отвесил ему звонкую пощёчину, будто бы пытаясь привести в чувство.

\- Anta teba! Nanda namae wa?

Ему показалось, что его попросили назвать своё имя. Он сказал первое и единственное слово, которое пришло ему на ум.

\- Шульдих, - сказал он. _Виновный_ _,_ _я_ _виновен_ _._ _Это всё моя вина._ – Шульдих.

\- Shyuudehi? – попытался повторить мужчина, коверкая немецкое слово до неузнаваемости. - Namae wa Shyuudehi?

\- Шульдих, - согласился он, опустив остекленевший взгляд в лужу у своих ног. Они грубо подняли его на ноги и повели перед собой. Он бормотал это слово снова и снова охрипшим от нескольких дней, а может, недель молчания. Шульдих. Виновный. Он решил, что это имя подходит ему больше всего. Намного больше, чем то, которое он когда-то носил, но уже не мог вспомнить. Он равнодушно позволил им вести себя, не задумываясь о своей судьбе.

После этого время текло, как в ожившем кошмаре. Это длилось днями, а может, и месяцами – он не знал и ему было плевать. Его «спасители» водили его, куда хотели, как ребёнка, мыли и одевали, заставляли есть, и грубо использовали для собственного удовольствия. Он действовал на автомате, далёкий и оторванный от реальности. Он смутно помнил, что и раньше бывал в подобной ситуации, но не помнил, где и с кем.

Он бы продолжал плыть по течению, если бы не голоса. Сначала он думал, что это души убитых им людей вернулись на землю и преследуют его, но потом он постепенно начал понимать, что они более материальны. Какие-то голоса были громкими, какие-то – тихими; иногда их было много, иногда - мало. Они становились сильнее, когда его использовали, и грубее. Когда его приводили в комнату для сна, голоса были робкими и испуганными. Они звали его, и иногда ему приходилось прятаться от них в крошечном дальнем уголке сознания. Порой они вытесняли его и из этого маленького убежища, и он полностью отключался, даже смутно не воспринимая происходящее вокруг.

Наконец он внезапно пришёл в себя, словно резко вынырнул из сна в реальность. Он сидел по пояс в ароматной воде, пряди отросших волос щекотали его щёки и шею, в то время как азиатка средних лет мыла ему голову. Он моргнул и поднял на неё расширенные от шока глаза.

\- Где?.. – прокаркал он хриплым и гнусавым то ли от долгого молчания, то ли от нечеловеческих криков голосом. В ответ она изумлённо уставилась на него, перестав взбивать в пышную пену шампунь на его макушке.

\- Где я? – наконец, выдал он. Женщина всё ещё не понимала его, и он попробовал спросить на немецком.

\- Wo bin ich?

Она снова не поняла, и он попробовал спросить на ломаном японском.

\- Doko ni?

\- Kami-sama, вы проснулись! – шокированно воскликнула она. Он поражённо осознал, что легко понимает её – должно быть, он неосознанно выучил язык, пока был не в себе. – Все думали, что вы душевнобольной!

Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, концентрируясь и пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то. Всё было в тумане, он не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме образа мёртвых (бессознательных?) людей, распластанных у его ног. Его сознание рванулось прочь от этого воспоминания, и он не стал лезть обратно, чтобы снова не оказаться в состоянии кататонического ступора.

\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил он, морщась от накатившей мигрени. – Кто вы? Где я?

КТО я?

Женщина наконец осознала, что стоит по локоть в пене, стекающей с волос абсолютно голого молодого человека. Она выпутала пальцы из его отросших волос и мягко наклонила его голову, чтобы смыть шампунь. Эта процедура показалась ему привычной, видимо, его часто мыли таким образом.

\- Все называют вас Шульдих, - ответила женщина после недолгого раздумья. Он нахмурился.

\- Меня зовут не так.

Он не знал, КАК его зовут, но точно не по этому имени. Какая мать назовёт ребёнка «виновным»? По крайней мере, он думал, что всё правильно расслышал. В устах этой женщины немецкое слово казалось практически неузнаваемым.

\- Это единственное слово, которое вы сказали за первые две недели здесь, - сказала она, помогая ему подняться и подав полотенце. Он встал и быстро повязал полотенце на бёдрах, смущаясь своей наготы.

\- После этого вы не проронили ни слова. Нужно было как-то звать вас, и Хозяин решил, что это имя ничем не хуже других.

Он резко поднял голову, на мгновение забыв о своей наготе.

\- Хозяин? – переспросил он, предчувствуя недоброе.

Она пожала плечами и передала ему полотенце для волос. Он впервые заметил, что на ней тоже не было надето ничего, кроме кожаного ошейника с серебряным кулоном. Он потянулся рукой к своей шее и нащупал точно такой же ошейник; вес кулона между ключиц был таким привычным, что он его даже не замечал.

Она не ответила, но на него внезапно обрушился поток образов и эмоций; хлысты и цепи, боль и наслаждение, унижение и раболепие. Он пошатнулся под их натиском, и она торопливо поддержала его. От прямого контакта образы стали ярче, и он увидел себя будто бы со стороны, стоящего на коленях перед мужчиной, облачённым в кожу и шелка. Его губы обхватывали эрекцию мужчины, в то время как ещё один брал его сзади. Он поперхнулся и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не сблевануть.

\- NEIN! – с отвращением закричал он. Женщина испуганно метнулась в сторону, спасаясь от его ярости. Он схватился за голову, пытаясь успокоить противоречивые эмоции и мысли, заполняющие его разум. И вздрогнул, осознав, насколько сильно отрасли волосы – разве они не должны быть намного короче?

\- Как долго я здесь?

\- Примерно полгода, - робко ответила она. Он был намного выше неё, весил намного больше, и вселял в неё животный ужас. Он каким-то образом знал, о чём она думает, он разумом чувствовал поток её сознания, как кожей чувствуют поток воды.

\- Пожалуйста, позвольте мне помочь вам одеться. Хозяин ждёт вас, а он не любит ждать! _*_ _Конечно, он не накажет меня за медлительность, это всё мальчик и его упрямость_ _!*_ \- мысленно захныкала она, её паника раздражала его разум, как скрип пенопласта.

Он послушно прошёл за ней в другую комнату, наполненную ароматами сандала и жасмина. Женщина усадила его на мягкий диван и вытерла его волосы полотенцем, расчесала рыжие пряди и распутала все узелки, а потом завершила работу маленьким феном. Он сидел, не проронив ни звука, и пытался понять, что происходит.

Пока женщина крутилась вокруг него, он неосознанно слушал её несвязные мысли, пока не закружилась голова. Он чувствовал, как под давлением её личности его собственные мысли уплывают, и потянулся мыслями прочь, чтобы прийти в себя, но вдруг почувствовал, что на него давит не один разум. Их было намного больше.

В здании было множество людей, и он понял, что может дотянуться до каждого, но не стал тянуться слишком далеко – он вернулся в себя до того, как чужие мысли завладели его разумом. Дрожащий и испуганный, он представил перед собой толстую стену, и, к его облегчению, давление голосов ослабло. Они больше не могли на него влиять.

Телепатия. Неизвестно, почему, но он был уверен, что то, что он делает, называется «телепатия». Он был телепатом – человеком, способным читать мысли и эмоции других людей. Должно быть, кто-то когда-то учил его, как оградить себя от чужих мыслей, представляя перед собой стену. Этот способ защиты был примитивным и далеко не идеальным, но лучше что-то, чем ничего. Шульдих подумал, что когда-то, наверно, он мог контролировать свою силу гораздо лучше, но как он ни пытался, он не мог вспомнить, как он это делал.

Женщина протянула руку, чтобы нанести на его кожу ароматизированное масло, но он твёрдо перехватил её запястье. Она подскочила, не ожидав такого резкого движения.

\- Не нужно, - сказал он, скользнув взглядом по остальным косметичеcким склянкам и флаконам, которые ожидали своей очереди на столе, - и как мне вас звать?

\- Вашу покорную слугу зовут Хана, - ответила она нарочито вежливо. – Я должна нанести все эти масла и лосьоны! Это приказ Хозяина!

Его рот искривился, уголки губ сердито опустились вниз.

\- Может, он и Хозяин для вас, но уж точно не для меня. Пусть хоть дрочит на свою охуенность, мне побоку.

Он слышал эти слова как будто со стороны, будто бы их произносил кто-то другой – он не хотел так сильно грубить ей. Его губы двигались на автопилоте, выплёвывая слова, такие же злые, как и его усмешка, защищая уязвлённый разум.

Грубость была его привычным механизмом защиты. Привычным? Он уцепился за эту мысль. Да, грубость и сарказм казались ему знакомыми, удобными, похожими на щит, которым ему часто приходилось загораживаться от мира. Он был напуган, сбит с толку, и, видимо, именно так научился справляться с этими эмоциями.

Женщина опять выглядела перепуганной, и до него донеслась мысль о том, что она боялась наказания их «Хозяина» за его непослушание. Он вздохнул.

\- Ладно, просто найдите мне какую-нибудь одежду, хорошо? Тогда я просто пойду и всё улажу, вы будете не при делах.

Она закивала и метнулась к шкафу, который он раньше не заметил, не поднимая на него глаз. * _Хозяин не будет на меня сердиться,*_ \- подумала она, и он поймал эту мысль без каких-либо усилий. _*Во всём виноват мальчишка и его глупое поведение! Я не виновата. Он не будет...*_ Она повернулась к нему с полными руками шёлка, всё так же не поднимая глаз.

Он забрал из её рук ворох одежды и неверяще уставился на него. Полупрозрачное безобразие из шёлка и бархата смотрелось бы уместно в фильме об арабском гареме – не нужно обладать богатой фантазией, чтобы увидеть, что скрывают невесомые шаровары.

\- Ни за что! – с отвращением воскликнул он, - Я не надену эту дрянь, она прозрачная!

Она задрожала и сжалась перед ним.

\- Это приказ Хозяина, - пролепетала она, её мысли путались от страха. Он скривился и представил перед собой более толстую стену, пытаясь оградиться от неё.

Он зарычал от бессилия, поняв, что даже при большом желании он не могла дать ему более приличную одежду.

\- Отлично, - сдался он, - я надену эту хрень. Убирайся отсюда и передай своему Хозяину, что с ним хочет потолковать один чертовски злой постоялец.

Он не был уверен, поняла ли она его отсылку, но кажется, она уловила суть сказанного. Она исчезла ещё до того, как с его бёдер упало полотенце.

Шаровары оказались ещё хуже, чем он себе представлял – у них отсутствовала промежность, предоставляя лёгкий доступ к его члену и заднице. Он не мог ничего сделать, поэтому решил оставить всё как есть, а не трусливо прикрываться полотенцем. Он решительно вышел за дверь, позволяя своей ярости расти и закипать сильнее с каждым шагом; рыжая макушка практически дымилась от злости.

Обитая железом дверь в конце длинного коридора была приоткрыта. Ментальный шум, доносящийся из-за неё, был даже громче, чем какофония слышимых голосов. Ему пришлось прислониться к стене, чтобы не упасть от захлёстывающих его волн боли и унижения. Он мысленно укрепил ментальную стену, и она помогла ему, хоть и не блокировала все звуки. Почувствовав прилив сил, он вошёл в дверь так, будто сам был здесь хозяином.

На позолоченном троне на возвышении, как средневековый барон, нависая над своими гостями и рабами, восседал «Хозяин» - не заметить его было невозможно. У его ног скорчились три прелестных подростка, парень и две девушки. Судя по тому, как они были одеты, было ясно, что он должен был завершить композицию.

Когда он остановился, не дойдя до трона, хозяин приподнял брови и жестом приказал всем разойтись. Толпа разделилась, уступая ему дорогу, и он увидел ноги хозяина бала, возле которых лежала Хана – она униженно опустила голову, почти касаясь пола, а на её спине проявлялись тёмно-красные полосы, явно принадлежащие кнуту, который Хозяин сжимал в руке. Он помрачнел.

\- Наша Спящая Красавица наконец проснулась, - громко протянул мужчина приятным баритоном, и усмехнулся. Его гости захихикали и стали оценивающе поглядывать на пришедшего. Он почувствовал, как жар прилил к щекам, но храбрился, не отводя твёрдого взгляда от глаз мужчины. – И по-видимому, не пришла в восторг от своего положения. Подойди, Шульдих, и мы поговорим.

Он выдержал паузу, чтобы показать, что подходит по своему желанию, а не повинуясь приказу. Он подошёл ближе, глядя Хозяину прямо в глаза и не позволяя себе отвлекаться на других людей и их мысли.

\- Ты кто, блядь, такой? – наконец прорычал он, расставив ноги по ширине плеч и яростно сжимая кулаки. Мужчина перед ним лениво улыбнулся.

\- Ты должен называть меня «Хозяин», мальчишка, - протянул он, - в конце концов, ты мой раб, моя зверушка.

\- Я тебе не раб, - рявкнул он в ответ, закипая от злости, - ты больной ублюдок, который пользовался человеком, который совершенно не понимал, что с ним происходит. Очень, блядь, великодушно.

Мужчина пожал плечами, обтянутыми чёрной кожей, не обращая внимания на едкие замечания.

\- Я нашёл тебя грязным, избитым и истощённым в тёмном переулке. Если бы не я, ты бы сдох уже через неделю. Я принял тебя к себе, отмыл, одел, накормил, я заботился о тебе. Взамен я просил лишь несколько простых услуг, и ты был не против мне их оказать.

\- Сейчас я против! – выкрикнл он. Он так сильно сжал челюсти, что на них выступили желваки.

\- Неужели? Разумеется, ты можешь идти, - мужчина снова безразлично пожал плечами, - выход там. – Он махнул рукой в сторону двери, и толпа снова расступилась. Парень недоверчиво проследил этот жест, но не стал опускать щиты, чтобы его снова не снесло цунами мыслей толпы. Он зашагал к двери, не оборачиваясь.

Его дорогу мгновенно перегородили двое громил, и он почувствовал, что сзади подходят ещё четверо. Значит, ловушка. А может, это проверка – по отрывкам мыслей, которые не могла сдержать стена, он понял, что если победит этих бугаев, Хозяин потеряет лицо, и у него появится реальный шанс освободиться. Он притворился, что не заметил тех, что подошли сзади, и сосредоточился на двоих перед собой; его тело приняло защитную стойку, будто бы по привычке.

Один из противников метнулся в его сторону и попытался ударить ногой в живот. Оказалось, если отключить свой разум от тела и позволить ему драться самому, выиграть в схватке становится намного легче. Он ударил второго нападающего по носу так сильно, что кость болезненно хрустнул под его кулаком. Его тело двигалось само по себе, странно и пугающе отделённое от разума. Он усмехнулся, почувствовав, как толпа поражается его внезапно проявившимся способностям.

Очевидно, раньше он проходил серьёзную военную подготовку – его тело двигалось, как змея, неожиданно ударяя в незащищённые места и легко уворачиваясь от ударов. Когда первые двое оказались дезориентированы, из-за его спины вышли ещё четыре громилы и обступили его со всех сторон. Он дал одному из них по яйцам и перескочил через него, когда тот согнулся пополам от боли, и заехал другому ногой по лицу. Его захлёстывала дикая радость, ожесточённая любовь к борьбе и физическому напряжению – может, она была всего лишь отзвуком чужого чувства, но ему было плевать. Он резко обернулся к следующему громиле, который занёс руку для удара, его разум автоматически потянулся к разуму противника и исказил его восприятие реальности. Кулак просвистел около уха парня, не причинив ему вреда.

Расхохотавшись, он потянулся сразу ко всем и закружился в вихре ударов и пинков, как в безумном танце. Они не видели его, не знали, где он, он исказил их восприятие реальности. Это было очень легко, слишком просто...

Он почувствовал всплеск чужой злости и не успел среагировать. Он обернулся и попытался увернуться, но за доли секунды кнут Хозяина взвился над ним и стеганул прямо по щеке, оглушая. Он потерял концентрацию, и его сразу же схватили и зажали с обеих сторон.

Теперь, пришпиленный к месту, он метался в руках двух громил, уже не пытаясь произвести впечатление на толпу и позабыв о своём мастерстве. Пусть его мышцы помнили, как нападать и обороняться, эта память не могла помочь ему избавиться от хватки мужчин, которые горели желанием нанести ему в десять раз больше увечий, чем он успел нанести им. Что ещё хуже, из-за телесного контакта их разумы давили на него и его затошнило от чужого садистского удовольствия.

\- Достаточно! – бросил Хозяин, и они отошли. Он упал на пол и свернулся калачиком, только в тот момент осознав, что рыдает взахлёб. Мужчина опустился рядом с ним на колено и витой рукоятью кнута приподнял его лицо за подбородок. – Теперь ты понимаешь, что все попытки бунтовать тщетны, Шульдих, - прошептал он низким, вкрадчивым голосом. Его переполняло извращённое удовольствие, заставляющее желудок телепата сжиматься в новых спазмах, а разум – желание забыться. – А теперь снова стань послушным, мой мальчик.

Он жестом приказал своим людям поднять подростка, и он безвольно повис у них на руках.

\- Делайте с ним, что хотите, только не убейте, - сказал он, плотоядно ухмыляясь. – Шульдих, я очень надеюсь, что это единственный урок послушания, который мне придётся тебе преподать. До сих пор ты был прекрасным рабом, а я не хочу тебя потерять.

Он пытался вырваться из железной хватки, пока его тащили к площадке, огороженной цепями, но без толку. Они были намного больше и сильнее его, и он практически не соображал от напора их мыслей. Парни обмотали его запястья и предплечья цепями и закрепили их висячими замочками, которые застёгивались с категоричным щелчком. Цепи натянулись, закрепляя его лодыжки в системе креплений. Третья цепь обвилась вокруг его талии, и её закрепили с остальными двумя, так что он оказался изогнут под прямым углом с болезненно вывернутыми за головой руками и оттопыренным задом. Он дёргался и метался, не желая подчиняться, проклинал их, выкрикивая ругательства на всех известных ему языках.

Ему заткнули нос, и ему пришлось открыть рот, чтобы вдохнуть. В него впихнули шарик кляпа, а на голову надели плотный кожаный капюшон с застёжкой на затылке. В капюшоне не было прорезей для глаз, и он не видел ничего, кроме кромешной темноты, даже сквозь веки. По его спине тяжело прошёлся кнут, и он дёрнулся прочь, крича от боли, но его крик был заглушён плотным капюшоном.

Кто-то шлёпнул его и грубо дёрнул за плечи, возвращая на место. Кнут снова и снова хлестал по его спине, пока кровь из открытых ран не потекла по рёбрам. Он вскрикнул, когда что-то болезненно проникло в него сзади, и его разум метнулся в сторону от чужого отвратительного наслаждения его же страданиями.

Он пытался сдержать слёзы, но они безостановочно текли по его щекам от похоти, которую он невольно чувствовал вместе со своим мучителем. Мужчина вышел из него, и он снова почувствовал боль, которая лишь отвлекла его от попыток установить ментальный барьер, разрушила самые плотные стены и оставила его совсем беззащитным.

Он чуть не задохнулся от мощной волны возбуждения, которая охватила его уязвимый разум, его член встал и начал сочиться смазкой, хотя он мысленно умолял их прекратить. Первый мужчина кончил, посылая ему новую волну нездорового удовольствия, и его место сразу же занял другой.

Он сбился со счёта, сколько раз его уже взяли – в какой-то момент вместо кляпа ему в рот пропихнули член, и эта пытка тянулась бесконечно. Его ментальные стены были полностью уничтожены, он был совершенно беспомощен перед ними и невольно испытывал каждую судорогу и конвульсию их удовольствия. Откуда-то доносились их смешки и реплики по поводу его реакции. Он ослабел и попытался найти пустоту, черноту, в которой можно было спрятаться и ничего не чувствовать. Но у него не получалось отключиться, избежать удушающе сильных ощущений. Он лихорадочно пытался вернуться в то состояние сонного оцепенения, в котором находился последние полгода, но не мог найти и его. Всё, что ему оставалось – это висеть там, сотрясаясь от удовольствия, хотя его разум кричал от отвращения.

Наконец, они закончили, и последний из них вышел из его задницы с тошнотворным влажным хлюпаньем. Двое других рабов осторожно поддерживали его, пока с него снимали капюшон и цепи. Хозяин подошёл ближе и встал перед ним, постукивая хлыстом по своему бедру и по-отечески участливо вглядываясь в его упрямые черты лица.

\- Итак, Шульдих, ты усвоил урок, не так ли?

Подросток беспомощно кивнул.

\- Ты больше не посмеешь так себя вести?

Он несчастно покачал головой. Мужчина забрал у другого раба пару серебряных наручников и защёлкнул их на его запястьях, в кровь стёртых цепями. Он отрешённо уставился на серебряные браслеты, сковавшие его руки, и тяжёлую цепь, висящую между ними, осознавая, что смотрит на конец своей свободы, своей жизни. Какой бы ни была его прежняя жизнь, кем бы он ни был раньше, теперь он исчез. Вместо него был Шульдих – раб и вещь.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schuldig (нем) - виновен  
> Гайдзин – чужак, иностранец, не-японец

Шульдих маневрировал между гостями, не поднимая глаз от разноса, стараясь не опрокинуть его и не расплескать содержимое бокалов. Когда он проходил мимо, люди снимали с лакированной поверхности напитки, некоторые ещё и гладили и щипали его, но он не обращал на это внимания. Он успел привыкнуть к такому поведению гостей Хозяина.

Изящная цепочка, висящая между его запястьями, весело позвякивала, создавая аккомпанемент его шагам. Даже за полгода он не привык к этому звуку – реквиему его свободе. На поверку цепь оказалась гораздо прочнее, чем выглядела; хотя он и не пытался сбежать. Ему совершенно не хотелось узнать, как Хозяин может наказать его за вторую попытку бунта, поэтому научился скрывать свой сарказм и отвращение за маской покорности. Сначала это давалось ему тяжело, но он погрузился в разумы других слуг, чтобы научиться выживать в этом ужасном месте.

Сейчас всем, что осталось от его прежней жизни, был повторяющийся кошмар о безжизненных телах, лежащих у его ног в роскошном бальном зале, и сила, которая позволяла ему читать мысли окружающих. «Позволяла» - возможно, не то слово – «заставляла» - намного более подходящее. Каждый раз, когда Хозяин брал его, или позволял гостю воспользоваться его телом, он невольно испытывал все чувства своего насильника, наслаждаясь каждой секундой собственной боли. Первые несколько месяцев его тело реагировало на эмоциональное состояние физически, и после каждой «игровой сессии» он чувствовал ужасную слабость. В конце концов этот рефлекс исчез и он не испытывал своих эмоций, а только слышал отголоски чувств окружающих.

Почувствовав, что Хозяин ищет его, он проворно поставил разнос на стол и поспешил к трону, всё так же не поднимая глаз от пола. Даже если случайно посмотреть в глаза «Дому», его могут обвинить в наглости – а его спина всё ещё болела после прошлого наказания, которое он получил за пустячную ошибку. Возле трона стояла группа мужчин - политиков и бизнесменов, друзей Хозяина. Некоторых из них он встречал на прошлых вечеринках, и он содрогнулся, узнав одного из них; их лидер, Такатори Реджи, чуть не убил Шульдиха, «играя» с ним в прошлый раз. Этот ублюдок не остановился даже тогда, когда он был на грани обморока от потери крови, а Хозяин и остальные только смеялись. Он взмолился, чтобы сегодня его не отдали Такатори в качестве игрушки на вечер.

\- О, Шульдих! – воскликнул Хозяин, когда он подбежал к трону и низко поклонился. – Почему ты всегда появляешься в тот момент, когда ты мне нужен? Клянусь, ты будто бы читаешь мои мысли.

Шульдих молчал, не поднимая глаз от пола, потому что ему не позволяли говорить. Он изо всех сил закрывал своё сознание от похотливых мыслей стоящих вокруг него мужчин, но что-то всё же привлекло его внимание – что-то чужеродное, чей-то шок и отрицание. «Ощущение» чужого разума было странно знакомым, но в то же время новым. Он осторожно выглянул из-за водопада своих длинных, по плечо, рыжих волос, и встретился взглядом с высоким гайдзином. Его глаза отливали золотом из-за очков в стальной оправе, а сам он был облачён в элегантный деловой костюм. Шульдих быстро отвёл взгляд. Может, этот мужчина - один из помощников Такатори? Он выглядит слишком молодо, чтобы быть ровесником известного политика и банкира.

\- Кроуфорд-сан, взгляните на фаворита моего друга Шигеру. Шульдих – маленькая шлюшка, он получает удовольствие от всего, даже жестокости и боли.

Шульдих стиснул зубы, пытаясь сдержать вспышку ярости. Будь его воля – он бы так ответил этому ублюдку...

 _*Лукас?*_ прозвучал в его голове поражённый голос. Ещё одна случайная мысль, которую выцепил его разум – хотя в этот раз ему показалось, что эта мысль предназначалась ему. _*Господи, Лукас, это ты?*_

Он проигнорировал этот голос, как и все остальные, ожидая разрешения Хозяина разогнуться.

\- Встань, Шульдих, - наконец, сказал тот, и он грациозно поднялся на ноги. Он не поднимал взгляда от ног Хозяина, но теперь он мог получше рассмотреть незнакомца боковым зрением. На вид ему было едва ли больше двадцати лет, и он был одет в очень дорогой костюм, но небольшая выпуклость под его левой рукой выдала его – он носил при себе оружие. Значит, телохранитель. Мужчина всё ещё смотрел на него, будто бы пытаясь отойти от шока. И почему Такатори, скандально известный грубостью ко всем своим слугам и наёмным работникам, вообще потрудился заговорить со своим новым телохранителем?

\- Да Вы просто очарованы Вашим новым телохранителем, Такатори-сан, - бросил Хозяин, эхом повторяя мысли Шульдиха. – Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Вы были так вежливы к своим работникам.

Это замечание было едким, искусным оскорблением, но Такатори не пропустил его мимо ушей.

\- Кроуфорд-сан – лучшее, что можно получить за деньги, Шигеру-кун, - холодно ответил тучный мужчина, намеренно использовав это обращение, намекая на своё высокое положение. – Он не просто телохранитель, он глава моей службы безопасности. Он выкурил уже двух предателей из моего личного состава! Поэтому он сегодня здесь, со мной – не по работе, а в качестве вознаграждения. Посмотрим, совпадают ли наши вкусы, а, Кроуфорд-сан? – Такатори пихнул гайдзина-охранника локтем, будто только что удачно пошутил. Кроуфорд рассеянно кивнул, привычным жестом поправляя очки.

\- Разумеется, мистер Такатори, - спокойно ответил он, не сводя глаз с Шульдиха. _*Бога ради, ответь, что с тобой случилось?*_

Шульдих не мог не отреагировать на вопрос, который совершенно точно был задан ему. Мысль была сильной и связной, в отличие от мыслей, которые он слышал фоном – этот человек знал о его способностях и мог общаться с ним. _*Кто Вы?*_ \- неуверенно спросил он, и не надеясь на то, что этот странный человек услышит его. Он ещё никогда не пытался общаться, передавая мысли.

Лицо мужчины сохраняло безучастное выражение, характерное для профессиональных служащих, но глаза выдавали его истинные чувства. Он был встревожен и расстроен – очевидно, он ждал, что Шульдих узнает его. _*А ты не знаешь?*_ \- спросил Кроуфорд. Его мысленный голос дрожал от волнения.

 _*Нет,*_ \- коротко ответил Шульдих. Его беспокоила странная боль в груди, которая появилась, когда он посмотрел на этого странного человека. Возможно, когда-то он знал Кроуфорда, в своей прошлой жизни – но сейчас это не имело значения. Он был всего лишь Шульдих.

Кроуфорд не прекращал наблюдать за ним, когда Хозяин отправил его обслуживать своих гостей – он быстро разносил напитки и закуски, успев натренироваться за время своего плена. _*Почему ты позволяешь ему так с тобой обращаться?*_ \- резко бросил американец – он не знал, почему, но был уверен, что Кроуфорд был американцем.

 _*Ты думаешь, что я сам выбрал эту хуйню?*_ \- огрызнулся Шульдих, нарочито громко прозвенев цепью, когда проходил мимо гайдзина. Что-то в этом человеке будило в нём эмоции, которые он так долго и упорно подавлял – злость и ненависть к своему положению. Мужчина нахмурился, ничего не ответил, но продолжил наблюдать за ним.

К счастью, один из коллег Такатори выразил неприязнь к гайдзину, и «обслуживать» гостей позвали другого слугу. Шульдиху оставалось только следить, чтобы их бокалы оставались полными, и приносить всё, что они просили; это не избавило его от многочисленных щипков и других, более интимных прикосновений, но спасло от ужаса, который сопровождал его предыдущие встречи с Такатори. Он, как мог, закрылся от их похоти и боли их игрушки.

Эта попытка не увенчалась успехом, и к тому времени как они закончили с бедным мальчиком, его уже потрясывало от возбуждения, сильно заметного через тонкую ткань одежды. Кроуфорд заметил это и смерил его презрительным взглядом.

 _*Тебе это нравится?*_ Но прежде чем Шульдих успел огрызнуться, он поправился. _*Нет, не тебе. Ты застрял в ИХ удовольствии, не так ли? Так почему ты не блокируешь его? Они не пытаются спроецировать на тебя свои чувства.*_

 _*Тебе легко говорить,*_ \- буркнул Шульдих. _*Может, научишь меня на досуге? То, что я делаю, нифига не работает.*_ Американец не ответил.

\- Итак, Кроуфорд-сан, что Вы думаете о нашем маленьком развлечении? – спросил красный и взмокший от напряжения Такатори. Кроуфорд воздержался от участия, но не сводил глаз с происходящего, словно стремясь запомнить каждую деталь.

\- Очень интересно, мистер Такатори, - ответил Кроуфорд бархатным голосом, - но боюсь, несколько грубо, на мой вкус. Я предпочитаю, чтобы мой партнёр принимал в этом действе более активное участие.

Такатори от души расхохотался, как будто Кроуфорд пошутил. Похоже, он дейстительно не заметил явного отвращения в голосе американца – хотя опять же, он был настолько пьян, что если бы по залу пронеслось стадо слонов, он бы его не заметил.

\- Не обязательно связывать мальчишку, как цыплёнка. Я сам люблю, когда они более активны. Вот Шульдих, например, - он схватил рыжика за пояс и притянул к себе. Шульдих не дёргался и еле сдерживался, чтобы не блевануть, когда Такатори приобнял его за талию и начал поглаживать его стояк. Разум мужчины сразу же начал давить на его собственный, вторгся в его мысли, угрожая поглотить его личность.

\- Шульдих всегда рад участвовать, верно, мальчик? – спросил политик, и крепче сжал его, чтобы придать значимость своим словам. Шульдих молчал; из печального опыта он знал, что если ответит на вопрос, Хозяин накажет его за то, что он заговорил без разрешения. Хозяин мягко улыбался, наблюдая за своим другом и рабом.

\- Да, Шульдих – настоящая жемчужина моего гарема. Сложно поверить, что он был со мной уже около года. Ему удаётся удерживать моё внимание, как никому.

Такатори удивился.

\- Год? Да это рекорд, Шигеру! Всем известно, что Вы очень быстро теряете ко всему интерес. Вы не собираетесь продать его в ближайшем будущем?

Хозяин оценивающе посмотрел на Такатори.

\- Возможно. Достойному покупателю за достойную цену. Вы заинтересованы?

Шульдих судорожно вдохнул и попытался успокоить дрожащие колени. За последний год его жизнь и так была ужасной – он не хотел закончить её личным рабом Такатори. Его нынешний Хозяин хотя бы следил, чтобы за его рабами хорошо ухаживали, пока они не участвовали в вечеринках; у Такатори же рабы часто умирали от ран или чего-то похуже. Шульдих молча молился о том, чтобы его Хозяин не пожелал расставаться с ним так скоро.

 _*Ты не против стать МОИМ рабом?*_ \- напряжённо спросил его Кроуфорд. Шульдих с удивлением отметил, что ему было чуть ли не физически больно задавать этот вопрос – ему определённо претила одна мысль об этом.

 _*Не подставляйся из-за меня,*_ \- кисло ответил он. _*Такатори всё равно будет меня использовать.*_

 _*Нет, если я дам ему понять, что уволюсь, если узнаю, что он прикасался к тебе,*_ с нажимом сказал Кроуфорд. _*Он слишком ценит меня, чтобы потерять из-за раба.*_

 _*Да какая тебе, нахуй, разница?*_ \- прорычал Шульдих, не выбирая выражения из-за страха оказаться в рабстве у Такатори. _*Никакой ты не Дом, я же вижу, тебя от всего этого тошнит. Так какого чёрта ты подставляешься, чтобы спасти меня?*_

 _*Потому что ты, как и я, по-своему силён,*_ \- мягко ответил американец. Из его ментального голоса исчез даже намёк на беспокойство. _*Мои телепатические способности ограничены общением с другими телепатами – я не могу читать мысли не-псиоников. Моя основная способность – предвидение, я могу видеть будущее до того, как оно произойдёт.Сегодня я согласился пойти с Такатори, потому что мой Дар показал мне, что сегодня мне откроется что-то чрезвычайно важное; по всей видимости, это что-то – ты.*_

Впервые Шульдих попытался проникнуть в чьё-то сознание более глубоко: за словами мужчины он почувствовал скрытые знаки и намерения. Но он обнаружил, что его разум защищён стеной, похожей на ту, которой отгораживался он сам, но намного более мощной. Он быстро заглянул в разум другого человека, чтобы убедиться, что всё ещё может это делать; барьера на нём не было. Значит, это и есть щит, о котором говорил Кроуфорд.

 _*На самом деле ты не работаешь на Такатори, верно?*_ \- осмелился предположить Шульдих, сделав выводы о том, как вежливо Кроуфорд разговаривал с политиком и с каким отвращением говорил о нём мысленно. _*И он не знает, что ты псионик, не так ли?*_

_*Нет. Моё задание – сохранять ему жизнь, пока он служит целям моего руководства. Ты будешь работать и на меня, и на них. Они называют себя ЭсЦет.*_

_*Они научили тебя использовать свои силы?*_ \- полюбопытствовал Шульдих.

_*Нет. ЭсЦет систематически уничтожает организацию, которая нашла и обучила меня – они знали, что я пытался освободиться от её влияния и дали мне шанс работать на них.*_

Шульдих усмехнулся. _*Ты просто перешёл от одного начальства к другому,*_ \- язвительно отозвался он.

 _*Только пока,*_ \- невозмутимо ответил Кроуфорд. _*Тебе бы лучше поторопиться с выбором – Такатори уже почти договорился с Шигеру.*_

Шульдих прислушался к разговору и с ужасом осознал, что Кроуфорд прав. _*Поклянись, что он не притронется ко мне, если я соглашусь!*_ \- отчаянно попросил он, загнанный в угол.

_*Ни он, ни кто-либо ещё. Ты будешь моим сабмиссивом, но я совершенно не хочу спать с тобой. Как телепату, мне это будет так же неприятно, как и тебе.*_

_*По рукам! Я твой и я сделаю, всё, что только пожелаешь...только не отдавай меня ЕМУ!*_

Кроуфорд перебил своего работодателя, когда он уже практически заключил сделку.

\- Прошу прощения, мистер Такатори, - вежливо обратился он, - Вы обещали выполнить мою просьбу в качестве награды за службу.

Такатори удивлённо взглянул на него.

\- Разумеется, Кроуфорд-сан. Что бы Вы хотели?

Кроуфорд снова поправил очки и кивком указал на Шульдиха.

\- Мне любопытно узнать, каково это – иметь абсолютный контроль над другим человеком. Меня интересует этот мальчик. Он, как и я, гайдзин.

Такатори нахмурился, раздумывая.

\- Даже не знаю, - медленно протянул он, - я уже давно положил глаз на этого мальчика. Может, найдём Вам другого?

 _*Помоги мне,*_ \- скомандовал Кроуфорд.

 _*КАК?*_ \- ошарашенно прорычал Шульдих. Если Такатори не согласится на сделку – всё потеряно!

_*Надави на его разум. Убеди его, что он сам хочет отдать тебя мне.*_

Шульдих не был уверен, получится ли у него сделать это, но горел желанием попытаться. Он потянулся к Такатори и проник в его разум. Тот был полон интриг и планов захвата власти – политик был жадным и страдал манией величия. Он наткнулся на водоворот мыслей - Такатори раздумывал, отказаться ли от Шульдиха, - и поместил в него собственную мысль. _*После года у Шигеру мальчишка, наверно, уже почти сломлен,*_ \- спроектировал он, стараясь быть не слишком навязчивым. _*Пускай Кроуфорд довольствуется объедками, а я лучше найду нового, неиспользованного мальчика, и сам обучу его, как следует.*_

\- Хорошо, - наконец, решил Такатори к огромному облегчению Шульдиха, - Можете забрать его, Кроуфорд-сан, мне интереснее обучать не сломленного раба, так сказать, с нуля.

Шульдих затрепетал от осознания того, что именно ОН поселил эту мысль в голове Такатори – политик думал совершенно о другом перед тем как он вмешался. Получается, он может заставить кого угодно делать что угодно, как только научится управлять этой способностью!

 _*Верно,*_ \- самодовольно ответил Кроуфорд. _*Я научу тебя контролировать эту способность, и тогда весь мир будет у твоих ног. С моей способностью предсказывать будущее и твоей телепатией мы будем пугающей силой, с которой будет тяжело бороться.*_

Он наслаждался этой мыслью, ощущением власти, которую дал ему его Дар. Каждое мгновение его жизни, какой он её помнил, он находился под контролем других людей – сами его мысли и чувства принадлежали тем, кто его окружал. Но раз теперь ОН может контролировать ИХ...

Он затрясся от беззвучного смеха, когда с его рук сняли наручники, и когда он встал рядом с Кроуфордом, его глаза засияли маньячным блеском. Он мог подчиниться американцу, потому что это было частью сделки; но никогда больше он не подчинится никому другому, НИКОГДА. Он больше никогда не будет дрожать от страха за свою жизнь и психику, съёжившись у чьих-то ног. Вместо этого он будет контролировать окружающих, играть с их умами, как кот с мышью.

И если его сердце будет колоть странной болью при каждом взгляде на Кроуфорда, он будет игнорировать эту боль, как и всё, что напоминает ему о том, что произошло перед тем как он попал в гарем Хозяина. Эта жизнь закончилась, и он понял, что его разум закрылся от воспоминаний не просто так.

Теперь он контролирует свою жизнь.

Он силён.

Он недосягаем.

Он холоден и равнодушен.

Он - Shuldig.


End file.
